The Long Road Back
by liasonfan25
Summary: Edited 8/7/10 to fix ch. 12 & 15 - Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber's unbreakable bond is broken.As they each move forward and try to heal, will they find their way back to each other? Liason is always the endgam.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_December 2009:_

_Elizabeth_

As Elizabeth approaches the docks close to her studio, she decides she has been running long enough to deserve a break and stops to sit on her favorite bench. She is breathing hard but is exhilarated. She thinks about her decision to start running again and is thankful that while focusing on her run she is able to temporarily forget about all the bad things that have happened. But, as her breathing slows and she comes down from the high a hard run usually provides, the thoughts take over again. Grams sudden death from a heart attack had devastated her but it had also shocked her into taking a hard look at her life and how she was trashing it. When she finally acknowledged that she had to make changes, if not for herself then for her sons, she found a strength of will she thought she had lost forever. The first thing she had done was to end her relationship with Lucky and her affair with Nik. Lucky had been shocked and angry when he found out she had slept with Nik and had subsequently left town with Luke saying he couldn't be around her or the boys right now. When she told Nik she didn't intend to have a relationship with him he had taken Spencer to Greece for an extended vacation at his family home. It had been a tumultuous few weeks but Steven had been her rock. Elizabeth is lonely, sad and depressed and missing his support. He has been out of town for the last two weeks heading up a group of doctors and nurses on a mission of mercy to help tsunami victims in Asia. She is thankful for Steven and his unwavering support. It was Steven who encouraged her to start painting again as a sort of therapy and in some ways it has helped. She met a fellow artist and they are slowly becoming friends, something that is in short supply these days. She is not completely comfortable with Franco but it has been nice to share the love of art with him. Elizabeth hears a motorcycle in the distance and instantly thinks of Jason. Jason, who didn't even come to her Grandmother's funeral or acknowledge her loss in any way...Jason, who is sleeping with Sam, the woman who was willing to let her son disappear, not to mention her multitude of other sins against Elizabeth and her sons… Jason who was spouting off about what a great mother Sam would make and how she wanted to spend time with Jake..... She starts to become angry with herself for even thinking about him and the things he said last time they ran in to each other. She takes a deep breath and sighs as she turns to head home to the warmth of her boys and the love they surrounds her when she is with them. She wants to tuck them in for the night before heading out to meet Franco at his new gallery. He is trying to talk her into exhibiting some of her work but she doesn't think she is ready.

_Franco_

Franco is waiting for Elizabeth at his studio and is trying to decide how far to take things. He is obsessed with Jason and readily admits it to himself. He sees something beautiful in violent death and channels that into his art. Jason is intimately acquainted with death and violence and that is what draws Franco to him. Franco has studied Jason for several years and thinks he is the best at what he does and considers him an "artist". He has tried to develop a relationship with Jason but Jason cuts him off at every turn and Franco is angry that he feels belittled by him. Franco has decided to teach Jason a lesson and is mulling over his options. He can't decide whether to use Sam McCall or Elizabeth Webber.

When Franco opened his gallery it was for the sole purpose of using it however necessary to further his agenda with Jason Morgan. He used it to get close to Sam and Spinelli by using their PI business for security and has since been playing with them. He used it as a way to meet Elizabeth Webber and has been "bonding" with her over art and grief. She is oblivious to the fact that he is aware of her history with Jason or how that matters to his plans.

And then there is Jake. Jason is actually the one who tipped Franco off about Jake a couple of months before. Franco had been following Jason around town, as he often did, and although amused by the fact that Jason hasn't caught on he is somewhat puzzled. In the past Jason had always appeared to be much more attuned to his surroundings but has gotten sloppy since returning from Mexico. That particular day Jason stopped by a house Franco had never seen him at before. After Jason left, Franco went inside and saw the drawing of Jason with Jake and knew immediately what it meant. He recognized the little boy from the paintings Elizabeth had on display in her studio. He had originally intended to use Sam or Spinelli to finally get Jason's attention, but began to wonder whether Elizabeth and Jake might be the key. He debated with himself whether to use Jake against Jason but decided he didn't want to take a chance on hurting a child which meant it had to be Elizabeth. He almost wishes it could be different because he has started to like Elizabeth. She is so beautiful and warm and genuinely kind. He hasn't met many people like that in his lifetime. He doesn't want to physically hurt her but isn't averse to using her. He has acknowledged to himself though that things could get out of hand. After all, that's part of the excitement.

_Jason_

He hasn't been to the safe house in a couple of months and doesn't really know why he stopped today. He has just returned from a 3 day out of town trip and really should have gone straight to Sonny's to report. He knows he should get rid of the drawing of him and Jake but can't seem to do it. He realizes he is thinking of Elizabeth, Jake and Cam less and less and for a split second that feels wrong. But then his next thought is that it is for the best. They don't need him to mess up their lives and he has Sam. As he stands there rubbing his throbbing head, his phone rings. It is Sonny wanting to know why he isn't at the office yet. Jason tells him he'll be right there and leaves the safe house locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam is impatiently waiting for Jason at his penthouse. He has been gone for three days and that is too long. She needs to keep on top of things on a daily basis. When she hears someone knocking on the door she answers and finds a courier with a package for Jason. She signs for the package and wonders what is in it. The labeling looks a lot like the type on the envelope that Jason received from Franco that contained the pictures of Maxie. She decides to open the package. Franco has sent Jason a throw-away cell phone and a cryptic message implying he knows about Elizabeth and Jake and wants to talk. After listening to the message, Sam decides to keep it from Jason. She is afraid he will be drawn back into something with Elizabeth if he finds out the stalker knows about Elizabeth and Jake. Sam uses the throw-away phone to call the only number programmed into it. At first when Franco answers the phone she doesn't speak but when he starts to talk about Elizabeth and Jake she interrupts to let him know that it isn't Jason on the phone.

"It's about time you called", Franco says softly. "I was beginning to think you don't care what happens to the mother of your son."

Sam interrupts him, "Franco, Jason isn't going to be calling you. He doesn't care about Elizabeth or Jake and he isn't going to waste his time with you," she says and then hangs up.

Sam destroys the note and DVD but keeps the package they came in. She decides to use Franco's approach to get Jason out of town so Franco can't contact him. She prints a new note using her left hand so that Jason won't recognize her handwriting. The new note is threatening towards Sam. She then changes the number in the phone so that if Jason attempts to call Franco, the call won't go through. She pours herself a drink and waits for Jason.

Sam jumps when she hears the door to the penthouse open. She runs to Jason and throws herself into his arms. "Oh, Jason, you won't believe what has happened", she says as tears fill her eyes. She has been practicing while she waits and she is sure she can convince him to go away with her. Even if he's been away for a few days, it should still work.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jason asks gently. His head is killing him and he would really like to lie down for a while but he can see she is upset.

"A package was delivered and, since you weren't here, I thought I should open it in case it was important. It contained a note and a cell phone. Here, look at the note," she tells him. "The note says if you don't call he'll make me sorry. I got angry that he would use me to threaten you that way and I called him myself. Now he's angry and says he is going to kill me."

"Sam!" Jason growls, "Why would you do something like that? You should have waited for me".

"Jason, we have to leave," she begs. "We have to go somewhere he can't find us until he has time to calm down and Sonny can deal with him. I called Sonny and he said to tell you to go ahead and take me somewhere safe and he'll take care of it."

She notices he is rubbing his head. "Does you head hurt? Let me get you something to drink." She hurries into the kitchen and comes back with a beer. "We should go to the safe house in the mountains where we already have clothes and things," she whispers in his ear as she rubs his temples. "Remember all the things we've done there," she says seductively as she runs her hands down his arms. "Besides, you've been gone and we can use some time alone."

Jason sighs, "Let me call Sonny. When I was there earlier he gave me a list of things he wanted me to check on and I need to report on some of them."

"No Jason," Sam says quickly. "Sonny is with Lainey this afternoon and said he'd call you when he got a chance."

"OK, then. Let's go", Jason tells her as they grab their jackets.

After Sam's call, Franco is angry and trashes his phone. He decides to teach Jason a lesson for allowing Sam to interfere and begins plotting how to take Elizabeth captive. Luckily, he has plans to meet Elizabeth at her studio to pick out paintings for his gallery and that will be a perfect opportunity. He doesn't really have time to plan but decides he will just improvise as he goes. It'll be more fun that way.

As Franco knocks on Elizabeth's door, he can't help but think what an idiot Jason is. Give a woman a steel door and then leave her to fend for herself. Give a woman a son and five million dollars and leave her to fend for herself. He chuckles to himself at the surprise he is planning for Jason.

Elizabeth opens the door and is a little surprised it is Franco. "You're early."

"I know," Franco replies with a shy grin. "I was just anxious to get started. I can't believe you finally decided to let me display some of your paintings."

Elizabeth blushes at his enthusiasm. "It's not going to be that awe inspiring, you'll see."

"Don't be so modest", Franco tells her in a mock stern voice. "Come on, let's get it done".

Franco and Elizabeth load the chosen paintings into Franco's van and head to his gallery. After unloading the paintings, Franco convinces Elizabeth to stay for lunch. He brings her a plate of chicken salad and fruit and a glass of wine.

"This chicken salad is delicious and so is the wine. I'm so stuffed I feel like I need a nap." Elizabeth yawns and shakes her head trying to clear it. Not only is she feeling sleepy but when she tries to stand she gets dizzy. She gives Franco a puzzled and slightly frightened look. "What have you done?" she asks.

"Don't worry Elizabeth," Franco says in a gentle, calm voice. "Everything is going to be fine."

As Elizabeth succumbs to the drug Franco placed in the wine, he picks her up and walks to a wall which is covered with wood paneling. A large painting of an angel with a bent halo and a set of small horns adorns the wall. He laughs silently as he thinks about how much this painting reminds him of Jason. He reaches out and pushes on the paneling and the wall opens. He carries Elizabeth through the opening and down a flight of stairs. When he remodeled his gallery he added a hidden staircase and room for just such special events as these. The room has been furnished so that he, or someone, could stay hidden for days. There is a small bathroom attached, a bed, refrigerator, microwave, television, books, art supplies, almost anything a person would need to be comfortable. There is also a small room, almost a closet really, which contains his Jason collection. He supposes some would call it a shrine and maybe they would be right.

Franco walks over and gently lays Elizabeth on the bed. He then removes her shirt and handcuffs her. He pulls a chair over to a blank wall and places Elizabeth in the chair and ties her to it. He takes a movie camera and begins his film.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spinelli is sitting on the couch watching _The Girls Next Door_ reruns and drinking orange soda when a package is delivered. As he signs for the package, he notices there is no return address and asks, "Deliverer of Surprises, who is the package from?"

The delivery guy just shrugs and says "How should I know? You either want it or you don't. Which is it?"

"I'll take it," says Spinelli thinking he'd better not send something back that might be important to Stonecold. After all, the package is marked URGENT-LIFE OR DEATH. After trying unsuccessfully for two hours to reach Jason, Spinelli decides to open the package. Inside he finds a DVD and a throw away cell phone. He decides to watch the DVD. After all, if it's important Jason will be glad he did and if it's not he'll just pretend he didn't. Spinelli sits in shock as he watches as a camera focuses on the Maternal One. Elizabeth is tied up in a chair with her shirt off, her hands in cuffs. Only one sentence is spoken. He hears a man's voice state, "_I'll _call _you_ this time". Spinelli is now panicking and tries again to reach Jason by phone. When that fails he tries unsuccessfully to reach Sam thinking she may know where Jason is. He has no way of knowing that Sam has disabled Jason's cell phone and turned hers off. Spin decides to take the DVD and phone to the Godfather and seek his advice.

Sonny is on a call with Francis discussing the casinos on his island and making plans to visit. Suddenly, he hears Max trying to keep out a loud and frantic Spinelli. He tells Francis he'll call him back and then goes to find out what is going on.

Sonny opens the door to the foyer and asks, "Max, what the hell is going on out here?"

Max is standing there with his hand over Spinelli's mouth and answers sharply, "I don't know boss because I can't understand what he's talking about. If he'd only speak English!"

Sonny shakes his head, "Max let go of Spinelli. Spinelli, tell me what's going on and it had better be something important to have you acting more crazy than usual."

"Godfather," Spinelli sputters, "the Maternal One is in most dire straits and I can't find Stonecold."

"Stop right there," Sonny yells. "I get the feeling something bad is happening but you have got to speak to me in a way I can understand or I can't help. Now, who is the Maternal One and what is going on?"

Spin thrusts the DVD at Sonny, "Here, watch this. Someone has taken Elizabeth Webber captive and the voice on the DVD says they'll call Stonecold, I mean Jason. I think they mean on this phone that was in the package with the DVD," he says as he hands the phone to Sonny. "I don't know where Jason is and he is not answering his phone. Neither is Sam. What should I do?"

Sonny and Max are sitting on the couch watching the DVD when Johnny Zachara walks in. Sonny motions for Johnny to take his place as he gets up and goes over to the bar and fixes himself a glass of scotch. He looks at the drink and then throws it. He knows Elizabeth is in trouble and doesn't deserve it. He can't mess this up and therefore can't afford to be weak and start drinking.

Sonny looks over at Max and Johnny and asks, "Have you seen anything to give us any clues?"

Max looks at Sonny and shakes his head. "The camera has stayed so focused on Elizabeth and that blank wall behind her that there's nothing to go on."

Johnny can't believe what he is seeing. Elizabeth Webb taken hostage is surprising to him. She is so far removed from their life he doesn't understand what is going on. Sure, at one time she and Jason were friends but he doesn't think they even speak to each other anymore. And, from what he's heard Sam and Carly say about her he knows they definitely aren't her friends. He actually has been feeling a little sorry for her after some of the things she's gone through lately. When he was involved with LuLu, she always seemed like a kind person and a really good mother.

Johnny frowns at this thoughts and asks, "Why Elizabeth?" What does she have to do with you Sonny?"

Sonny wonders how much to tell Johnny. He is pretty sure Max already knows everything, or at least knows how close Jason and Elizabeth have been in the past and surely suspects Jake is Jason's son. He decides that he may need Johnny's help and that he should know about Elizabeth and Jason.

Sonny starts out with a warning, "Johnny, what I'm going to tell you goes no further if you want to keep on breathing. Elizabeth and Jason have meant a lot to each other over the years. They have been there for each other more times and in more ways than most people know."

"Sonny, everybody knows they slept together. That came out at Jason's trial. And I saw them together at the Black and White Ball and wondered if there was something there but it turned out to be nothing."

"Jason and Elizabeth have never been "nothing". They made a decision to stay away from each other for the safety of Elizabeth's children and they have both tried to move on with their lives. The thing is, Jake is Jason's son." Sonny watched Johnny closely as he revealed the secret to him. He saw Johnny's eyes widen and then saw a determined look cross his face.

"What do you need from me?" Johnny asked. "Those boys don't deserve to lose their mother because Jason is Jake's father. Do we have any idea who might have her?"

Sonny was quiet for a few minutes and then said, "There's this psycho in town who has been playing games with Jason. It's very likely he's the one doing this. Maybe we should pay him a visit. Or maybe the best thing to do is wait to see who calls in case it's not him. Spinelli, can you set things up to trace the call when it comes in?"

"Godfather, I mean Mr. Sir," Spin stutters, "I can do that. I also have a confession to make. Just promise not to hurt me."

"Spinelli, spit out! We don't have time for games!" Sonny shouts.

"Jason doesn't know, but I put tracking devices in his SUV and on his motorcycle. I just didn't want to use them unless you thought it was important.

"Do it now," Sonny shouts at Spinelli. "Why would you do that in the first place?"

"Sam told me to," Spinelli explains. "She was afraid Jason would need us and we would need to be able to find him. She told me not to tell anyone but, under the circumstances, I thought I should tell you."

Sonny just looks at Spinelli and shakes his head, "You know, Jason is going to be angry when he finds out what you did. It is a violation of his privacy. You spit on the trust he puts in you because Sam told you to? Sam's not your boss and, believe me when I tell you this, she would not make the sacrifices for you that Jason has. You need to figure out who you want in your life the most because I have a feeling you are going to have to choose between those two soon. Now, get busy and find Jason."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Spinelli is tracking Jason, Sonny calls Robin to find out if she knows where Elizabeth's boys are. Sonny is aware Steven is out of town because of a recent conversation with Elizabeth and isn't sure what to do about Cameron and Jake.

"Robin, this is Sonny," he says and then realizes he probably doesn't need to tell her who he is. "I need you to trust me right now and not ask any questions. Will you do that?"

Robin is immediately concerned and answers, "Sonny, I do trust you in most things but I can't promise not to ask any questions until I know more."

Sonny takes a deep breathe. He hates pulling Robin into this mess but doesn't see away around it. "I need to know where Elizabeth's boys are and I need to get them here."

"The boys are in the hospital daycare and the director has been trying to find Elizabeth to come pick them up," she says quietly. "Elizabeth took some personal time today. She left the hospital around noon and it is way past time for her to pick up the boys. With Audrey dead, Lucky gone and Steven not due back in town for a couple of more days, the daycare didn't know what to do with them so they called me. I'm at the hospital now to pick them up. Has something happened to Elizabeth?"

"Robin, this is where trusting me comes in. Will you bring the boys to me?" Sonny asks.

Robin hesitates and then says, "I'll have to talk to Patrick first. Let me call you back."

While Sonny waits for Robin to call him back, he calls Carly and leaves her a message to bring the boys to his house immediately. As he hangs up from calling Carly, his phone rings. He quickly answers knowing it is Robin.

"Sonny, Patrick and I agree that I'll bring the boys over but I'm staying with them.…

Sonny quickly interjects, "There's no need for that."

"Yes there is", Robin replies. "We don't want to leave them alone with you because they don't really know you and will be afraid but, selfishly, we don't want to keep them at our house if it will bring danger to Emma. The best solution we could come up with is for me to bring them there and stay with them. And, by the way, be prepared to give me an explanation when I get there," she snaps.

Sonny turns to Max and says, "Robin intends to stay but she might get called in to the hospital so I want you to stick with the boys when they get here. I know you want to help search but you have a way with kids and they'll probably be a little nervous wondering where their mother is. Also, I want you to call Diane to come over. She can help you with the boys while she figures out what to do so we don't get in any legal trouble for having the boys. Besides, you are the best choice for picking up the slack if something happens to me or Jason. We can't all walk into the same trap, if that is what this is about."

Next Sonny turns to Johnny. "Johnny, I want you to go ahead and start organizing search groups so that when we get something to go on we'll be ready to look for Elizabeth." Johnny just nods his head and quickly pulls out his cell phone as he leaves the room.

Suddenly, Spinelli is jumping up and down in his chair and screeching, "Godfather, Godfather, I have found Stonecold. He quickly pulls up a map of Jason's location to show Sonny. Sonny immediately recognizes which safe house Jason is staying in and calls out for Milo. He instructs Milo to get to the safe house as fast as he can and get Jason back to Port Charles.

When Dianne arrives Sonny is supervising food setup for everyone. He tells everyone to eat while they can because once things start moving it could be a while. Between bites he tells Diane what has been happening and she assures Sonny she'll take care of any legal repercussions about the boys. Suddenly the cell phone from Franco starts ringing. Everyone sits as if paralyzed for a moment and then Sonny grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hello, this is Sonny Corinthos. I know you wanted to talk to Jason," he quickly says, "but he isn't here right now and doesn't know what is going on. I sent someone to find him so please be patient. Please tell me, is Elizabeth alright?"

The silence on the other end is beginning to worry Sonny when Franco finally speaks.

"Find him. I'm losing my patience. Don't make me hurt Elizabeth," he says and hangs up the phone.

Spin has been trying to trace the call but there was not enough time to figure out the exact location. He was able to pinpoint a general area in the city though, so Sonny calls Johnny and tells him to move the search teams there. He is surprised that it is not near Franco's gallery.

Milo arrives at the safe house, bangs on the door and is glad when Jason answers the door instead of Sam.

"What's going on?" asks Jason.

"You've got to come back to Port Charles immediately. Elizabeth's been kidnapped and the kidnapper wants to talk to you. We think it's Franco. We've been tying to call you and Sam for hours." Jason checks his phone and finds that it is dead. He turns to Sam who has been standing in the background listening and says, "Let me check your phone." He discovers her phone is turned off and raises an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know it was off," she assures him. Jason appears to believe her so she decides to test the waters. "Jason, why don't we stay here and let Sonny look for Elizabeth? We need to stay here. What if it's all a trick to get you to bring me back to town so he can get to me."

"Sam, I've got to go back and help Elizabeth. Jake needs her. If you want to stay here, I'll leave Milo with you." Jason doesn't see Milo's grimace. The last think Milo wants is to have to stay anywhere with Sam. He'd never tell Jason, but he can't stand her and certainly doesn't trust her.

"No. We are in everything together so if you are going back I'll go back too." Sam is silently trying to figure out how she is going to keep her ducks in a row and keep control of Jason. She hasn't had a chance to get things back up to snuff yet and she may be losing control of the situation.

In the meantime, Robin has arrived at Sonny's house with Cam and Jake. Sonny gives her a brief summary of the situation and assures her he will see that the boys are taken care of. He tells her he has called Carly and asked that she bring their boys over and stay too. He will feel better if he knows they are safe. She is also bringing Mercedes who can help take care of Jake and Cameron. Robin tells him that she still thinks it best if she hangs out with Cam and Jake so they won't be frightened and that Patrick has agreed. Sonny thanks her.

As Jason, Milo and Sam make their way back to Port Charles, Franco calls again and Sonny answers the phone.

"Hello. Is this Franco?" Sonny asks thinking maybe he can throw Franco off just a little.

"Corthintos, you think you know who I am. Too bad you and your partner didn't want to be bothered with getting to know me."

"Is that what this is about? You are hurting Elizabeth because Jason hurt your feelings? Isn't that a little juvenile for a world famous artist? Why don't you let her go so she can take care of her boys. They don't deserve this and you know it," Sonny pleads. "Jason should be here soon and then you can make arrangements to meet with him face to face, man to man." As Sonny continues in this vein, trying to keep Franco on the line so Spinelli can try to track him, Franco finally becomes frustrated and tells Sonny it's too late and hangs up. Fortunately, Spin is able to get Franco's location this time. It is the building Elizabeth's studio is in.

They debate whether or not Elizabeth is being held in her studio or somewhere else in the building. Sonny decides the studio is the best bet as it would be a way to slap Jason in the face. Max reminds Sonny of the steel door Jason had installed at the studio and that they don't have a key. Sonny tells Max to call their expert locksmith to meet them there.

As they are getting ready to head over to the studio, Jason shows up wanting to know what's happened. "Sonny, what's going on? Milo says Franco may have kidnapped Elizabeth."

"There's no maybe about it", Sonny says and fills him in on what has happened. "Robin and Diane are upstairs with Cameron and Jake. Carly is on her way over here with Michael and Morgan. Max and Milo are staying here to guard the children. Johnny has search teams organized and ready to go. By the way, we may have a problem with that steel door you put up at Elizabeth's studio. We haven't been able to reach our locksmith to meet us there."

"Never mind about the locksmith," Jason says. "I have a key so let's not waste any more time." He turns to Sam who appears to think she is going with them. "Stay here where you'll be safe," he orders.

"But Jason, I only want to help. Are you really sure you should be doing this? You've had that headache and really haven't had anything to eat or drink. At least let me get you a drink of something," Sam says with an almost desperate tone to her voice which Jason doesn't seem to notice.

Sonny has been thinking about Franco's note and some of the things he has said in their phone conversations. He thinks Franco has tried to reach Jason before using Elizabeth as leverage but Jason doesn't seem to be aware of it. Sonny suspects Sam may know something because of the way she is acting. Since she's shown in the past that she can't be trusted when it comes to Elizabeth's boys, Sonny pulls Max to the side and warns, "Don't let Sam near Cam or Jake."

Max is surprised and asks, "What did she do?"

"I don't have time to explain," Sonny tells him, "but something's off with her and I don't trust her around those boys." Max doesn't understand but nods that he'll do it.

Sonny then turns to Jason and says, "We don't have time for Sam to play nursemaid for your headache. Let's go".

Sonny and the other men approach the studio as quickly and quietly as they can. Jason unlocks the door and Johnny quickly enters the room with his gun drawn. No one is there. They don't see any evidence that Elizabeth was ever held there. Sonny looks around the studio and says, "The walls here aren't like the wall in the DVD. This isn't where he has her. Damn it, we wasted too much time coming here. It was a trick!"

They discuss where they should look next but can't come up with anything. Cody is watching the gallery but so far doesn't have anything to report. Jason's headache is getting worse and he notices his hands are starting to shake and wonders what is wrong with him. They head back to Sonny's estate to regroup.

Back at the estate, Carly has shown up with Morgan and Michael as Sonny requested. They tell her what is going on. She says she will play nice with Robin and make sure Jake and Cam are taken care of. Even though she doesn't like Elizabeth she knows the boys have been through a lot lately. She tells Sonny that she has heard that Elizabeth has been seen with the new artist in town and is planning a show at his gallery. Jason wants to go check out the gallery himself.

"Jason, you know Cody is good at his job and that he'll let us know if anything suspicious happens," Sonny tells him.

"I know Cody will do his best but I think it wouldn't hurt for me to go check it out," Jason tells Sonny in a frustrated tone.

Sonny looks at Jason and sees him rubbing his temples and his hands appear to be shaking. "Are you ok?" he asks. "I think maybe you are too emotionally involved to join Cody."

Johnny snorts at that statement and Jason glares at him. Johnny starts to say something to Jason but Sonny's cell phone rings. It is Cody calling to report that he saw the artist enter a hidden room through a panel behind a large portrait. Sonny tells Carly and Robin they are going back out and the men quickly leave.

Jason is growing impatient with Cody. He is taking too long to get the panel open. All at once it opens and they see the hidden staircase leading downward. They descend the staircase slowly and come to a door. They hear loud classical music playing beyond the door and hope that it will muffle the noise they are about to make. Jason's hands are shaking too badly to pick the locks so Cody takes over. He opens the door and they all rush in. Johnny spots Franco raising a gun towards them and shoots him in the arm causing him to lose his gun as Jason and Sonny run to Elizabeth. Elizabeth is on the bed unconscious and tied up. Jason reaches her first and starts untying her and calling her name. Jason looks at Franco and asks, "What did you do to her?"

Franco slowly looks Jason over and says, "I didn't hurt her. She is just drugged. What do you care? One of the side effects of the drug when it is wearing off is that you can ask questions and the person will tell you anything. I know what Sam did to Elizabeth and her sons. It is obvious you don't care about Elizabeth or you wouldn't be screwing Sam again. And you left town with Sam after I threatened Elizabeth. It broke Elizabeth's heart when I told her that. She knows you don't love her but she thought you would care enough about Jake to help her."

Jason walks over to where Franco is now sitting on the floor as Cody ties his hands and feet and asks, "What are you talking about? We left town because you threatened Sam. She showed me the note you sent and told me about talking to you."

Franco starts laughing. "The note I wrote threatened Elizabeth. Yes, I did talk to Sam. She called me on the phone I sent and told me you didn't care about Elizabeth and Jake and weren't going to waste your time with me. That's why I took Elizabeth, to prove a point. Of course, that was before Elizabeth convinced me you didn't care about her."

Jason clenches his fists and stand over Franco threateningly. "Sam wouldn't do that."

"Are you just freaking stupid or what?" Johnny asks as he goes to help Sonny who is trying to revive Elizabeth. Sonny asks Franco what he gave her and Franco says not to worry about it because she'll be coming around anytime now.

Sonny looks at Franco. "You do know you are going to pay for this?" Sonny asks. "It doesn't matter whether you think Jason cares about Elizabeth or not. You will pay for using her like this. She doesn't deserve it."

Franco looks at Sonny and replies, "You're right. She doesn't deserve it. I know I'm going to die. I'm not afraid to die. If you haven't noticed I've been kind of interested in death," he laughs. He quickly sobers and says to Sonny, "Don't let him use her again."

Elizabeth starts to stir and Jason moves towards her. As she opens her eyes, he says her name and reaches for her, "Elizabeth."

She draws away from his touch and starts to cry. "Don't touch me," she sobs over and over. Sonny puts his arms around her and tells her everything will be ok. He motions Johnny over and asks him to carry Elizabeth to the limo. He tells Cody and the others to take Franco to a warehouse to be dealt with later. They walk out leaving Jason standing there. He follows thinking about Sam and what she must have done and how Elizabeth doesn't want him near her. He convinces himself it is all a misunderstanding as he rubs his aching forehead with trembling hands.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they reach the estate, Sonny tells Johnny to take Elizabeth to the guest house so the boys won't see her until she has a chance to get herself together. Jason follows as Sonny sends Milo to get Robin.

Johnny sets Elizabeth on the couch and Jason again tries to talk to Elizabeth. When she doesn't respond he moves toward her as if to touch her. She jerks away from him screaming, "I said don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again. I can't believe I ever let you touch me. It's your fault that this happened to me and it's your fault Jake was kidnapped by the Russians. You didn't want me and you didn't want Jake so you refused to admit we were a part of your life and protect us. If you had put guards on us neither Jake nor I would have been taken. Don't worry Jason. I finally get it. You were just waiting for a chance to get Sam back. You don't care that Sam watched while Jake was kidnapped and did nothing to stop it. You don't care that she lied to the police and rubbed it in my face that he was gone. You don't care that she hired men to threaten my boys in the park with guns and they could have been hurt. You don't care that she threatened to lie and say I was the one that hit her with the car and you don't care about all the other hateful things she's done. I could go on and on but the bottom line is you don't care what she does to hurt me or my sons as long as she'll screw you. You even tried to tell me I should let her have visitation with the boys! How sick is that? I just want you to go away and leave me alone. I don't need you and Jake doesn't need you." Elizabeth is now crying hysterically.

"Elizabeth," begins Jason, "that's not….

"Jason, you need to leave," Johnny says as Sonny picks Elizabeth up and takes her into the bedroom. As Jason starts to follow Johnny steps in front of him and pushes him back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jason asks Johnny.

"I'm the guy who's not going to let you continue to upset Elizabeth. Don't you think she's been through enough for a while? Can't you wait and bother her later?"

In the meantime, Carly and Robin have arrived at the guesthouse and heard everything Elizabeth said about Sam. Robin quickly follows Sonny and Elizabeth into the bedroom so she can check her out. Robin comforts Elizabeth as she examines her and tells her she is going to run a bath for her.

In the living room Carly is confronting Jason. She wants to know if what Elizabeth said about Sam is true.

"Jason, tell me what Elizabeth said about Sam isn't true," she begs.

Jason doesn't say anything just stands there with his head down. She realizes it is true.

"How?" she asks him. "How could you be with Sam again? How could you hate Claudia so much for what unintentionally happened to Michael and yet be with Sam after her deliberate actions? No wonder Elizabeth has been so messed up this past year. I don't understand why Sam is still around but I want you to understand this. I don't blame Elizabeth if she hates you and I will understand if she never lets you near Jake again."

Carly goes into the bedroom to check on Elizabeth as Sonny is coming out. She looks at Sonny and says, "You need to get him out of here."

Johnny looks at Jason with disgust. "There are no words," he starts and then hears Robin calling his name. "Johnny, I need to have someone run over to General Hospital and pick up some medication from Patrick. Elizabeth is going to need something to calm her down."

"Sure," Johnny says and leaves to make arrangements for someone to pick up the medication not knowing that the phrase "there are no words" is playing over and over in Jason's head.

Carly comes back from checking on Elizabeth and says to Sonny, "Robin is helping Elizabeth take a bath and then putting her to bed. She wants to see the boys so I'm going to go get them."

Sonny looks at Jason and doesn't quite know what to say to him. "Jason, it's probably best if you go for now."

"I'm not going anywhere until Elizabeth talks to me. She's got things all wrong."

"Jason, I don't know which part you think she has wrong, but right now we need to do what's best for her and the boys and the boys don't need to see Elizabeth upset. You need to leave and you need to deal with Sam because if you don't I will," Sonny threatens.

Jason clinches his fists and glares at Sonny. He really wants to knock Sonny on his ass but his comment about Sam hits home. As Jason leaves to go back over to the main house, he passes Carly and Johnny on their way to the guesthouse with Cam and Jake. They don't look at him or slow down so he can get a glimpse of a sleeping Jake. They take the boys to the bedroom and put them in bed with Elizabeth. She thanks Carly and Johnny for bringing the boys and Robin for caring for her. Then she curls up with her boys and falls into an exhausted sleep.

Johnny stands looking at them for a few moments and then turns to Carly and Robin and asks, "How could Jason do it?"

The women look at each other and then Carly answers, "I don't understand it. It's just not like Jason to do such a thing as taking Sam back after what she did to Jake."

Robin nods her head in agreement and with a big sighs tells Johnny to call her if Elizabeth needs her. Robins heads home resolving to give her husband and daughter a big hug and be thankful for her life.

As soon as Jason walks into Sonny's living room, Sam starts demanding to know what is going on. "Jason, what happened? Carly wouldn't tell me where she and Johnny were taking Cameron and Jake. Max wouldn't even let me see Jake the whole time you were gone. I thought I should see if he remembers me. He'll need us now that he is motherless."

Jason stares at her for a moment then informs her that the boys are not motherless. "Jake and Cameron are not motherless, no thanks to you. Franco told me that the first message wasn't about you but about Elizabeth. He told me about you calling him and telling him I didn't care about Elizabeth or Jake. Were you trying to get Elizabeth killed?" he yells.

Sam is scrambling for a way to spin things and starts to stutter, "Why, why would you believe that freak…

"Stop!" Jason yells. "I can't deal with you right now but know I'm not letting this pass. Milo, take Sam to her place." Jason can't think clearly his head is aching so badly. He unconsciously begins to rub his temples again.

Sam notices the headache seems to be worse and that Jason's hands are shaking. She is worried that she is running out of time to get things back under control. "Let me give you something for your headache," Sam pleads.

"Sam, just go," Jason says as he turns and walks over to the bar. Milo takes Sam by the arm and leads her away. Jason pours himself a shot of whiskey, drinks it down and throws the glass as Sonny walks in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jason?" Sonny asks in a deadly voice. "Why would you just leave town with Sam without checking in with me about the reports I was waiting on. I told you how critical they were. If you had checked in you would have known something was going on."

"Sam told me she had already talked to you and you said not to worry about it," Jason says, knowing as soon as the words are out of his mouth how unlike Sonny that would be. He asks himself why he didn't see that before.

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, she lies," Sonny shouts. "I warned you about trusting Sam. Why didn't you listen? I happen to know she's not that great in bed. Do you really just not care about what happens to Elizabeth and those boys? I want you to understand something. Elizabeth and her boys are under my protection now and that includes from you if necessary."

Without another word Jason walks out of Sonny's house and goes back to his penthouse where he proceeds to get drunk, trashing the place. But not even the booze completely dulls the headache until he finally passes out.

Jason wakes up the next morning with a bigger headache than the day before which he attributes to drinking too much. After a long, hot shower, Jason makes his way downstairs and finds Spinelli cleaning up the mess from last night's rampage. He thanks Spinelli and apologizes for making the mess. Spinelli asks about Sam and Jason tells him what she did.

"Are you sure the Goddess did those things?" Spinelli asks. "You know she loves you so much…"

"Stop, Spinelli. Yes she did those things. I don't know how I ever got past the things she has done to Elizabeth and Jake but I know I can't get past them anymore," Jason tells Spinelli.

Spinelli looks at Jason with a worried look and asks, "What is going to happen to her now?"

"I don't know. I know she can't just get away with everything she's done. Even if I wanted to let her get away with everything, which I don't, Sonny's not going to let it go this time."

Spin starts to defend her and Jason interrupts. "Spinelli, I know you care about Sam but you are going to have to make a choice. You can continue to be her friend and see her if you choose. I would never tell you that you can't." "But," he says as he sees Spinelli start to smile, "if you do, you can't live here with me or work for me. You have to decide who your first loyalty lies with." Jason grabs his jacket and leaves the penthouse as Spinelli starts to panic over what to do.

Elizabeth wakes up and snuggles with her boys. Feeling their warm little bodies snuggled into hers keeps her grounded as she relives the last couple of days. She finally gets dressed and goes to see who is around. She finds Johnny and Milo in the kitchen eating breakfast. Elizabeth joins them and makes herself a cup of hot chocolate. Milo tells her Max will be by shortly to take his place and watch over the boys. Elizabeth asks them to watch Cam and Jake and goes to Sonny's house. As she approaches the study she hears Sonny telling Carly what Sam did about the message and the phone. She turns and goes back to the guesthouse and calls her brother.

It is a few days later and Elizabeth has made some decisions. While she has been holed up with the boys in Sonny's guesthouse, she has been doing a lot of thinking. Although she has spoken with Sonny and thanked him for helping her, she has turned away Jason, Carly, Robin and Patrick. She needed to think things through without being influenced by others. Johnny, Milo, and Max are the only ones who have been allowed to come and go and they have spent more time with the boys than with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth has had several long telephone conversations with her brother Steven. Steven has known about Jason and Jake for some time and they have talked before about what to do if she felt like she needed to get away and had put together several different plans. Elizabeth appreciates the way Steven always listens without trying to influence her and always says he will do whatever she needs. They have gone back and forth about everything that has happened and what she wants to do now. Steven just wants her to be clear about what she can expect if she stays in Port Charles. They have decided to start with Plan A. If Jason is a problem, Plan B is ready to go. Elizabeth knows this will not be easy and sighs as she picks up the phone to call Diane and ask her to come over.

When Diane arrives Elizabeth explains her plans to her. "I realize you probably can't help me since you represent Jason, but can you tell me the best way of implementing what I want to do? Or at the very least, can you recommend someone as good as you to help me?"

"There isn't anyone as good as me," Diane preens. "Have you talked to Jason about this?"

"No," Elizabeth informs her. "He doesn't get a say."

"Well, talk to him" Diane advises. "If he is agreeable with everything, then I can help. If not, I do have someone in mind to recommend. I know Jason is at Sonny's right now. Are you ready to get it over with?"

"Not really," Elizabeth admits. "But, I know I want to do this so I might as well take the first step now. Let's go."

At Sonny's, Jason has just finished commenting on how badly his head is hurting and how it has continued to get worse and worse over the last few days. When Elizabeth walks in Jason immediately starts to go to her. Elizabeth holds up her hand to stop him.

"I want you guys to just listen for a minute," she says. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've made some decisions." First, I'm coming forward and admitting that Jason is Jake's father and hopefully Diane can deal with the perjury charges. She has looked into it before and is confident she can get me out of any jail time.

"Elizabeth," Jason starts, "do you know what you are doing? Why are you doing this?"

"Jason, just stop. You don't get to have an opinion. I'm not asking you what you think. I am telling you what I'm going to do. I'm fixing things so that no one can use Jake's paternity secret against me or my sons again. It's going to be out there for everyone to know and I'll plan accordingly. Don't worry, I don't expect anything from you."

"Secondly, I intend to press charges against Sam for watching Jake get kidnapped and for hiring those men in the park. There are also a few other things I'm planning on mentioning to Mac that Steven found out through his contacts in the FBI. And before you say anything, I don't care what you think about me doing this to your girlfriend. Hopefully, she'll be put away and will be one less threat to my children."

"Thirdly," Elizabeth continues as she looks at Jason, "I intend to have any parental rights Lucky or you may have terminated and Jake's name changed to Webber like mine and Cam's. And fourthly, the boys and I are going to leave town and make a fresh start." She doesn't mention that one of Steven's friends who used to be in CIA special ops is helping them relocate.

Jason jumps up from his seat on the couch and starts pacing back and forth in front of her. "You can't just terminate my rights and leave town," he tells Elizabeth. "If everyone is going to know about Jake, I want to have a relationship with him."

"Jason, I don't see how that is possible. How can I trust you with him?" Elizabeth asks.

"What do you mean trust me with him? You know I would never hurt Jake!" Jason exclaims."

"Answer this for me Jason. Did you break up with Sam last night? Is she still alive? Have you done anything to neutralize her? Is she being guarded to keep her from planning something to hurt the boys?" asks Elizabeth. As Jason just stands there with his mouth closed, Elizabeth says, "I rest my case. I don't know what has happened to you Jason, but I don't know you anymore. If Sam wasn't a danger to the boys, I wouldn't hold her against you. Everyone knows I've made some messed up decisions the last year. But, she is a danger to my boys and I won't sit back and let anyone put them in danger anymore, not even you."

Jason turns to Diane and yells, "You can't help her do this to me Diane." His head is pounding and he can feel a rage building.

Elizabeth looks at Diane and shrugs and says, "Diane, I understand you can't help me but it won't stop things from going forward." Elizabeth pulls out her phone and calls Steven as she leaves Sonny's house.

Jason starts to rant to Diane about how she has to stop Elizabeth. His head is pounding and he is finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly he grabs his head and sinks down on the couch. Sonny and Carly quickly go to Jason and try to find out what's wrong. Carly brings him a cold cloth for his head and tells him just to lie there for a bit. Jason is trying to talk but he can't form coherent thoughts and the words aren't coming out right. Before long he is unconscious and Sonny calls an ambulance. Carly goes to the hospital in the ambulance with Jason while Sonny and Diane go in the limo.

While all of this is happening, Steven quietly shows up at the guesthouse with ex-special forces his friend has hired to help get Elizabeth out of town. The guards are quickly disabled and the team leaves with Elizabeth and the boys. Elizabeth disappears from Port Charles without ever knowing that Jason has collapsed.

At the hospital Patrick and Robin take over Jason's care and quickly stabilize him. It is hours later and still no word from the doctors as to what is wrong with Jason. Monica, Edward and Tracy are now there as is Spinelli.

Sonny has gotten a call from Johnny about Elizabeth's disappearance. Johnny read him the note Elizabeth left and he knows she has left on purpose. Besides, when he asked Monica about Steven he was told Steven had suddenly resigned as Chief of Staff and left town. So, believing Elizabeth to be safe, he had stayed to watch over Jason. He intends to let Elizabeth go if that is what she wants. He's not sure what Jason will do when he finds out.

Finally Robin, Patrick and Monica are ready to talk to everyone gathered about Jason's condition. Patrick tells them that the tests show Jason has had recent head trauma and has been under the influence of drugs.

Carly looks at Monica in disbelief and says, "Monica, you know Jason would never do drugs!"

"I agree with you Carly as does Robin and Patrick. We are thinking they were given to him without his knowledge. I suspect they were started at the time of the head trauma. He would already have been out of it and vulnerable to someone wanting to control him like this."

"The drugs we found in his system are designed to affect brain function," Patrick explains. "They would have been used to make him easily susceptible to suggestion. He was probably hypnotized at some point and a trigger programmed so that whoever was doing this to him had more control. Whoever has been giving him the drug obviously hasn't been able to give him the regular doses for a few days and that is why he collapsed. He is going through withdrawal."

"How would they normally be administered without him knowing?" Sonny asks.

"I would guess in food or drink, most likely drinks. It would be dissolved and less likely to be noticed. It would also enter his system more quickly," Robin explains.

Sonny and Carly look at each other and say "Sam!" Sonny explains to the doctors that Jason had been out of town for a few days and when he got back had been busy dealing with an emergency and Sam wouldn't have had a chance to give him anything.

"She will pay for this," states Carly with venom in her voice.

"I knew she was no good," Edward growls. "I'm calling Mac right now," he says as he steps away and pulls out his phone.

Patrick goes on to explain that Jason will have to remain hospitalized for several weeks, maybe even months, as he goes through withdrawal and they wait to see if he returns to normal or whether some kind of remedial and/or behavioral treatment is necessary. Patrick tells them he is almost positive long term treatment will be required.

As much as Spinelli doesn't want to believe that Sam has done this, he realizes she must have and goes to confront her. When he gets to her penthouse he finds that she is not there and all of her things are gone. He realizes she knows she has been found out and has run to hide from Sonny's wrath. He knows the time has come that both Sonny and Jason have warned him about. He has to make a choice as to who means the most to him, Sam or Jason. He goes back to the hospital to wait for more news of Jason's condition. He sits with his computer on his lap, fingers flying as he tries to find Sam. Once he finds her he will let Jason, or Sonny if Jason is unable, decide what her punishment will be. His choice is made.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_One year later (December 2010)_

Elizabeth is on the porch painting as she watches her boys play with their guards in the back yard. Even though she is not in PC and doesn't think anyone knows where she is that would want to hurt her or the boys, she is not taking any chances. From her mountain perch, she watches the sun set over the ocean in the distance and lifts her face to the ocean breeze and is somewhat content. Christmas is next week and the boys are excited. Still, Cam had voiced a wish for snow and part of her wished for it too.

When they left Port Charles Steven had a friend transfer the money Jason had given her into an untraceable account. He also told her about a trust fund from her grandfather that her parents and Grams hadn't told her about. The unused trust fund had grown over the years and now has several million dollars in it. She was still trying to figure out why they kept it from her. In addition, Grams had left most of her estate to Elizabeth which was also worth several million. Steven and his friend, Lee, helped her hire guards from ex-special force friends that they knew. Over the last year the men had become part of the family. When she had explained to Steven that she wanted a guard with experience in the mob and how it worked, he at first refused. Finally, he had agreed for her to call Francis in Puerto Rico on a secure line. She told Francis everything that had happened and asked him for a recommendation for a guard from the mob world to work with the ex-special forces guards. She had been shocked when Francis offered to come and Steven had been suspicious. After several conversations where Steven laid out ground rules and pretty much threatened him, Francis still wanted to come. He has been a true friend to her and the boys. Now, one year later she feels so much stronger emotionally, mentally and physically.

Steven had also been the person who had taken care of hiring an attorney to help her change Jake's birth certificate and make sure she has full custody of the boys. The attorney had also gone to the police about Sam's misdeeds but Sam had disappeared.

At first she hadn't even felt safe walking through the grocery store or taking the boys to the park or school even though they always had guards with them. Francis, realizing that she felt weak and fearful, had arranged self defense lessons with himself and the other guards. Many long hours were spent learning self defense techniques so she could feel safer for herself and her boys. She was pretty good if she did say so herself.

She had spent the first 6 months in intensive counseling with an onsite psychiatrist. Steven had found the psychiatrist and convinced her to take a sabbatical from the university where she worked and move in with Elizabeth. Elizabeth will always be grateful. For the last 6 months Elizabeth has been seeing her on an outpatient basis. Sometimes Dr. Landry comes to Elizabeth, sometimes Elizabeth flies to her and sometimes they have their sessions via video conferencing. Dr. Landry has helped her realize that her issues go as far back as her childhood but the most severe can be tied to her rape. Her self-esteem and trust issues stemming from the rape only worsened with Lucky and Rick's treatment of her, and to a lesser extent Jason's. She realizes now that her initial hesitation to let Jason be Jake's father wasn't because she didn't trust that he _could _keep them safe. She didn't trust that he _would_ keep them safe. She hadn't trusted him to put her and her children first and to stick around for the hard stuff. And in the end, for better or worse, her fault or his, she had been proven right. She has come to terms with many things and she feels stronger psychologically than she ever has.

Emotionally, she is still floundering when it comes to Jason. All the therapy, time and distance can't seem to make her stop caring about Jason and dreaming about what might have been. Dr. Landry has told her the only way to put the pain of that relationship behind her might be to face Jason and the past. She's not sure she can do that but she is considering it. But will it be worth putting her sons in danger?

Back in Port Charles Jason's life has been moving along also. He spent the first six months after Elizabeth left going through drug withdrawal and trying to break through the mind control locks he had been under. Patrick and Robin had worked tirelessly to help him, Monica had been there to support him, Carly and Sonny had been the sounding boards for his regrets over his loss of Elizabeth and Jake and even Cam. Monica had contacted Steven through Jeff Webber and asked him to have Elizabeth to contact her if not Jason. Steven refused. Monica explained Jason's condition and Steven, though sympathetic, said Elizabeth needed this time to heal and find herself again. He had said he wasn't going to mess with Elizabeth's recovery for a man that had never put her and the boys first, even before the drugs and mind control. When Sonny told Jason that Francis had disappeared leaving only a note saying "you know why", Jason knew that Francis had gone to Elizabeth. This brought him some comfort as he knew Frances would protect them with his life.

The second six months were spent building a new and different life and looking for Elizabeth and the boys. At first he had Spin looking for Elizabeth and Sam, but realized he didn't trust him to tell the truth about either. He contacted Winifred who had been forced to leave the FBI by Raynor and asked for a favor. He explained everything to her and asked her to try to find Elizabeth and the boys. He had also asked her to monitor Spin to see if he was in touch with Sam. So far, Winnie had not been able to find anything on Elizabeth and the boys. Winnie had caught up with Sam and discovered she was a part of a mob family in Florida and using an alias. She had reported when Sam had contacted Spin for help and that he had turned her down. Jason was relieved when Spin came to him and told him about Sam contacting him. He wants to trust him because he still cares about him.

While Jason was in the hospital, Sonny let it be known that Jason was out of the mob because of medical reasons but would always be under his protection. Sonny told Jason he thought Jason would be safer if they didn't even stay partners in the legitimate Coffee business. Jason wasn't sure if it would work long term to keep people from trying anything with him but he wanted to take the chance. If he ever found Elizabeth maybe it would make a difference. But this also meant he couldn't move against Sam. Sonny let it be known to the family harboring Sam that if she tried anything else all bets were off.

Jason didn't know what to do with himself. Edward had approached him and asked him to help with ELQ. Edward told him that he wouldn't push but asked him to think about taking over security for the company and once he was comfortable with that he could decide whether to become more involved. Edward alluded to his own approaching mortality and the fact that Tracy wasn't getting any younger.

Jason decided to take Edward up on the offer thinking the mob might believe he was really out if he was involved in the family business. He discovered that ELQ really was in need of better security and he had enjoyed working on making it secure. He had expanded on that and now ELQ provides security to other companies and high profile individuals. Now that he had that under control he was starting to learn more about the business side. He was interested in ELQ's holdings on the waterfront and began to study how to renovate and revitalize the area. His knowledge of the mob holdings and being able to understand their needs and how they might clash with the way the revitalization was done had been a big help in pushing the project along without any backlash from the mob. But, no matter what progress he made in other aspects of his life, he couldn't stop thinking of Elizabeth and the boys and what it could be like to have a chance to be a family with them.

Today, Jason is at home pacing the living room impatiently wringing his hands and taking deep breathes. He has turned the safe house he shared with Elizabeth into his home and no longer lives at the penthouse. He couldn't be there without being angry and sick at what Sam had done. Anyway, he feels closer to Elizabeth at the safe house. At the same time he has been building a house near the Quartermaine's in hopes that someday Elizabeth and the boys might come home.

Winnie had called him earlier to tell him she thought she had something on Elizabeth and the boys and he told her to meet him here. He hears her car pull into the driveway and has the door open before she can ring the bell.

"Where are they?" he asks anxiously.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I know where they are because I don't," she says. "I asked my cousin who is in CIA special ops to ask around for me. He has heard through the grapevine of some ex-special forces who have taken on a protection job that sounds like it might be Elizabeth and the boys. However, he refuses to give me any more information than that but said he would pass along that you are looking for them."

"That's good," he says. "At least it's something. Maybe if Elizabeth knows I'm trying to find them she'll contact me. Look, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. How would you like to come to work for me full time at ELQ?"

"I would love it," she tells him. "I really enjoy working with you and I like the way you handle things. Spinelli is working there isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is, Jason replies. "I've had him working on low level projects because I've really had a hard time trusting he's not in touch with Sam. But since he told me about her contacting him, I've trusted him more. Maybe the two of you can work together on some more interesting projects."

"I'd like that," she says as she prepares to leave.

At the same time Winnie is talking with Jason, Steven is calling a meeting with Elizabeth and Frances. He explains to them that it looks like Jason is still looking for Elizabeth and the boys and is getting closer.

Still being unaware that Jason has left the mob, Elizabeth worries that if Jason can get close others can too. Steven decides it's time to come clean and tell her about Monica's phone call and what happened to Jason and what he is doing now. When he finishes, Elizabeth just sits there in a daze for a few moments.

"How could you keep this from me?" she finally asks.

"By the time I heard from Monica, we were settled in here and you were working with Dr. Landry. I didn't want to do anything that might mess that up for you. Jason had family and friends to help him. My only concern was for you and the boys. You needed this time to put yourself back together. I'm sorry if you are hurt or angry," Steven says, "but I hope you understand I was trying to do what was right for you."

"Oh, Steven, of course I know you were trying to do the right thing for me and the boys," she says as she hugs him. You always put us first and I love you for it. I guess I just think I should have had all the facts and made the decision for myself. You know Dr. Landry thinks I should consider seeing Jason and facing everything with him as the final step to recovery. But, you are right that I needed time away to get strong mentally and physically. Maybe now is the time to take that step and talk to him."

Elizabeth, Steven and Frances discuss how dangerous it might be for her and the boys to go back to PC and whether she should let Jason come to them. She decides she doesn't want Jason to come to their home. If they can't come to some kind of understanding that allows Jason into their lives, she and the boys will still have this place to come back to instead of having to start over again. It is decided that Frances will go back to Port Charles get a feel for things before Elizabeth makes a final decision on whether to go back with the boys.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frances arrives in Port Charles asking himself why he was stupid enough to travel on New Years Day. Not only is the airport busy but it is colder here than he remembered. Of course, it could be it feels colder because he has been living in tropical weather locations for so many years. He decides his first stop should be to see Sonny and get his take on things.

Sonny is startled to see Francis slipping in through the terrace doors. "Francis. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you got past the guards. You always were the best. Why are you here? Has something happened to Elizabeth or the boys?"

"Elizabeth and the boys are good," Francis tells him. "We discovered that Jason is still searching for them and getting closer. Elizabeth is trying to decide what to do. She just found out that he is supposedly no longer in the mob. Is that true? How safe are things for him?"

"Yes, it's true," Sonny assures him. "The five families agreed when he was in the hospital all those months. They have promised protection for Jason and his family members as long as he doesn't take any steps against any of them. That's not to say some maverick can't or won't come after him sometime. There's no 100% guarantee. Francis, whether you believe it nor not, Jason does love Elizabeth and those boys. He is working hard to build a good life in case he ever finds them and can convince Elizabeth to come home. Is she thinking about coming back?"

"I'm not sure what's going to happen," Frances replies. "I'm going to see Jason also and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call and let him know I'm here. Now let's catch up on you. What's going on with you and your kids?" The two men spend the next hour talking and then France leaves for his next surprise meeting.

Jason walks through the door of his home late that night tired and depressed. He hates to think about starting a new year and still he hasn't found Elizabeth and the boys. As he reaches for the light switch, a voice tells him to leave it off and sit in the chair. Jason does as he is told. As he sits, he realizes he recognizes the voice.

"Francis, I know that's you. Are Elizabeth and the boys alright?" Jason asks fighting the panic that rushed over him at the sound of Francis' voice.

"Yes, they are just fine," Francis replies and then remains silent.

After a few moments of silence Jason turns on the lamp next to him and asks, "What's going on Francis?"

Frances leans forward, making eye contact with Jason and giving him a hard look. "We know you are searching for Elizabeth and the boys. What is so important that you are willing to endanger them by looking for them?" he asks.

"I'm not willing to endanger them!" Jason tells Francis in a heated voice. "I'm trying to find them so I can talk to Elizabeth and explain what happened. I want to find them so I can see my son and know he is truly ok. I want to be able to hug him and Cameron and tell them bedtime stories. I want to make Elizabeth my wife. I want all these things but I'm not trying to endanger them. I love them."

"Really? You love them?" Frances asks in a disbelieving voice. "If that is true, why is Sam McCall still walking around?"

Jason tries to explain. "By the time Sonny and Spinelli found Sam she had become part of another mob family. I guess she was sleeping with the boss and he placed her under his protection. I couldn't step in and do anything and stay out of the mob. Sonny and the five families made a deal with Sam's mob protector. Sonny will leave Sam alone for now but if she makes another move against me or anyone connected to me she will be terminated with no repercussions to him."

Frances asks, "Do you really believe Sam will stay away if Elizabeth comes back?"

Jason takes a deep breathe as he runs his hands down his face, "I don't know but I will do everything I can to protect Elizabeth and the boys."

Frances sneers at him and asks, "You mean like you did before?"

Jason gets red with embarrassment and anger. He knows he was wrong though so there's not much he can say. He tells Frances, "There were circumstances you might not be aware of."

"Oh, we are aware of the drugs and hypnosis," Frances informs him, "but Sam couldn't have drugged you and hypnotized you if you hadn't let her close enough and after what she did how could you? How can Elizabeth trust you won't do it again?"

Jason tries to reassure Francis. "Things are different now, I'm different now. It might surprise you to know I've been through a lot of therapy as part of my recovery from the drugs and hypnosis. I never intended to have a relationship with Sam again before the drugs. I felt sorry for her and guilty for some of the things that had happened to her. And, especially after she helped me save Jake, I felt like I owed her. I felt obligated to try to be her friend. I understand now how wrong that was for me and my life and I can only imagine how much I hurt Elizabeth. I just want a chance to talk it all out with her. Is she thinking of coming back to me?"

Frances explains that Elizabeth is considering coming back to face him and the past for her emotional well being but that doesn't mean she is coming back to him. She also wants Jake to have a chance to know his father if that father has changed enough to be willing to keep him safe. Jason assures Frances he will do whatever it takes to keep Jake safe. That he has all the power that goes with the money he accumulated over the years, the power of ELQ and the high powered security business he has built and that the ruthlessness of the enforcer is still a part of him if needed.

After explaining to Francis how he intends to protect them, Jason looks at Francis and says, "I love Elizabeth and the boys and only want a chance to be with them. If things are too broken between us for me and Elizabeth to be together as a couple, then I'll put that dream aside and work to be her friend and a good father to the boys."

"Fair enough," Francis says. "I want you to know I don't intend to tell Elizabeth what you've said about your feelings for her. That's not for me to get in the middle of but you should know that all of my loyalty is to Elizabeth and the boys now and if I think you threaten them in any way I will treat you like any other threat."

After Francis leaves, Jason decides he is hopeful. He tells himself that if Elizabeth were truly over him she wouldn't have anything to come back and face.

Frances returns home and has a long talk with Elizabeth. He tells her everything Sonny and Jason have told him and everything he was able to find out from others. Well, almost everything. He doesn't tell her what Jason said about wanting a relationship with her because as far as he's concerned that is for the two of them to work out. He lets her know that he thinks Jason is sincere about his regret and his promise to protect the boys. After talking to Steven, Elizabeth makes the decision to return to Port Charles.

Elizabeth spends the next few weeks looking at houses online and then sends Frances back to buy the house she and Steven have chosen. He will also start looking at how to make it as secure as possible. She has purchased a house large enough to take her guards and nanny with her. Nothing is changing about the way they act to protect the boys except their location.

_3 months later (March 2011)_

It has taken 3 months to find a house, complete the necessary remodeling and move. Last night was the family's first night in their new home. They arrived late yesterday without telling anyone they were coming. Sonny and Jason have been warned not to spy on them and so far it appears they are honoring that request.

Elizabeth is up early planning how to approach her first day back in Port Charles. She decides to call Robin and Patrick and they arrange to come over for breakfast to catch up. She realizes she has really missed them and can't wait to see how much Emma has grown.

Next she calls Nicholas. He is part of the past to be faced. She tells him she is back in town but doesn't know for how long, it depends on how things go. He wants to see her. He tells her he is sorry for everything he did to hurt her in the past but still thinks of her as his best friend and misses that friendship. She tells him she has missed it too but that she's not sure it will ever be the same. She asks him not to tell Lucky she is meeting her as she really doesn't want to see him. He tells her Lucky is in Australia with a new wife. She is relieved and they arrange to meet at Kelly's for lunch.

Elizabeth realizes she is putting off calling Jason. She is hesitant to speak to him directly but she knows if she can't speak to him on the phone she will never be able to talk to him in person. She calls him and gets his voice mail. A little relieved, she leaves a message that she is in town and he can call to make arrangements to talk in a neutral place about some things before he sees Jake.

Patrick and Robin arrive and they are all excited to see each other. Breakfast is full of talk and laughter with the kids who get along well. Before long Patrick and Robin have to leave for the hospital. Robin tells Elizabeth she wants to spend some girl time catching up and Elizabeth promises to call her.

Elizabeth spends the morning with the kids outside helping them adjust to their new play area. She tells them maybe they can go the park later today or tomorrow. She doesn't want to take them off the property until she has spoken with Jason. She wants no surprises.

Jason comes out of his meeting and checks his messages. When he listens to Elizabeth's message his heart starts beating like it is going to explode. They are here. He takes some deep breaths and tries to calm himself before he calls her back. Elizabeth looks at the caller ID on her phone and realizes it is Jason calling. Her heart is beating like it is going to explode. She takes some deep breathes and calms herself and then answers the phone. Jason tells her how wonderful it is to hear her voice. She tells him they need to meet to somewhere away from her house to work out how they will handle Jason seeing Jake. He tells her he is living at the safe house where they used to meet and asks her to meet him there. She doesn't think she can handle going to the safe house so she suggests ELQ as being a neutral place and one where they can insure privacy. They agree to meet at ELQ after lunch.

Elizabeth meets Nicholas at Kelly's for lunch. At first things are awkward as they catch up and apologize for using each other to get over Emily and Jason and how sorry they both are for harming their friendship. By the end of the lunch they are more comfortable with each other but know they will probably never get back to the easy friendship they had before they blew things up.

Jason is in his office at ELQ pacing when Edward walks in and wants to know why he is all wound up.

"Elizabeth and the boys are in town and she is coming by to talk," Jason tells him.

Edward starts to get excited about seeing the boys. "That's wonderful! Is she bringing the boys? I can't wait to meet Jake. And see Cameron too. Of course he already knows me from when he used to visit when Emily was alive. I wonder…"

"Grandfather," Jason cuts him off from his ramble. "Don't push things or you might push Elizabeth away. I don't think she's that comfortable with coming back and I don't want you to do anything that might make her leave again. Is that understood?"

Edward agrees to behave and goes back to his office to plot. Jason shakes his head because he knows Edward probably won't just let things be.

When Elizabeth arrives at ELQ she is immediately shown to Jason's office. She enters the office and stops as they both freeze in place and stare at each other. Jason stands there looking out of place to Elizabeth in an obviously expensive suit and tie. The blue shirt he has on emphasizes the blue of his eyes. Elizabeth's winter white coat and gloves remind Jason of one of the last times he was able to hold her as he remembers her coming to him the night the Russians set fire to everything.

Breaking eye contact Elizabeth is the first to speak. Thinking to herself how handsome he looks in the suit, she says, "I wasn't sure you being a part of ELQ was real until this moment," she tells him.

"I didn't believe you were really coming back until this moment. You are more beautiful than ever," Jason tells her as he continues to drink her in. She turns away and glances around the room. Seeing a large model on a table near a window she walks over to study it as she tries to calm her nerves. It is a model of the waterfront revitalization project he is working on. He can tell he has made her uneasy so he quickly changes the subject and begins to tell her about the project. She is duly impressed but soon turns the conversation to why she is here.

"Jason," she begins as she removes her coat, "we should sit and discuss Jake. I made the decision to come back to Port Charles because I want to give Jake a chance to get to know his father. He deserves to know where he came from. He should know that Monica and Edward are his family. He and Cameron both deserve to know about their family roots in Port Charles. Look, I know that your feelings are involved too but nothing matters more than how Jake and Cameron are affected by being back in Port Charles. The decisions we make now and how we handle things can affect them for the rest of their lives. Please just work with me and don't do anything to make me regret this decision."

Jason looks her in the eyes and says, "I agree Jake and Cameron have to be the first consideration and I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure they are safe and that they feel loved and wanted. And, as you can probably guess, Edward and Monica are happier than I've seen them in a long time at the thought of seeing the boys."

Elizabeth asks Jason to explain to her how he is out of the mob after always saying there was no way to get out. He explains more about what it took to recover from his brain issues and that the medical aspect is what made the five families agree to let him out and offer him protection as long as he didn't do anything to cross any of them. He admits there is still not a guarantee that a lone wolf won't come after him for revenge for something he did while in the mob. Elizabeth tells him she understands that and explains the security she has had on the boys and that she doesn't intend to let up. They talk about the fact that both of them have been in therapy and are trying to make changes in their lives.

As Elizabeth rises from her seat to leave she tells him, "I promised the boys we would explore this afternoon. I should have them in the park in a couple of hours if you want to stop by and see them informally." I think they should get use to you before we tell them you are Jake's father."

"I think that is a good idea," Jason agrees.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later," Elizabeth says. Jason is between her and the door and as she walks by he can't help but reach out and grab her arm. He feels her stiffen and lets her go as he asks, "Do you think you are going to be able to forgive me?"

"Jason, I came back mainly to give Jake a chance to get to know you. But I'm also here to deal with a lot of stuff from my past because my therapist thought it would be good for me. I don't know when I'll be ready to talk about our past but it's not right now. I know we have to deal with what happened between us in order to be good co-parents but everything can't be handled in one day," she says and walks out the door.

Elizabeth is barely gone and Jason's heart rate returned to normal before Edward walks in wanting to know what happened. Jason explains that he is going to drop by the park in a couple of hours and accidentally meet them but warns Edward to stay away until Elizabeth is comfortable with things. Edward agrees.

Elizabeth is in the park with the boys and the guards when she hears someone call her name. It is Carly. She steels herself for an attack but is pleasantly surprised when it doesn't come. Carly is surprised to see her but is friendly. They talk about the boys and Morgan and Michael. Carly tells her that she and Jax were able to repair their relationship and Morgan has thrived. Michael sometimes still struggles because of his brain injury but has learned self control and is in college instead of the mob. Elizabeth tells her she is happy for them. Carly comments on how much the boys have grown and how much Jake looks like Jason. Elizabeth agrees and tells her Jason is going to stop by to see the boys any time now. Carly decides it is best if she leaves before he gets there and invites Elizabeth and the boys for dinner in a couple of days. Elizabeth tells her to call when she figures it out and gives her a phone number. She says Cameron will be glad to see Morgan again. When Frances walks over and tells Elizabeth how much Carly surprised him, Elizabeth just chuckles and agrees.

Elizabeth notices Jason walking towards them and walks to meet him. Suddenly she hears Cam shout, "Jason!" as he goes flying by her to say hello. She is surprised that Cam still remembers him so well. She can tell Jason is pleased as he bends down to hug Cam and ask how he is doing.

She looks at Jake and sees that he is running towards them but stops beside his mommy and stares at the strange man. Jason looks at Jake and says, "Hello, I bet you don't remember me do you?" When Jake shakes his head no Jason says, "That's ok. I'm a friend of your mommy's and I thought I'd stop and say hello." He can't get over how big Jake looks like him and how big he's gotten. He is fighting back tears wheh he hears Cameron talking to him.

"My friend too, right Jason?" Cam says with a pout.

"Yes, your friend too," Jason replies with a grin. "How do you boys like your new house?" The boys immediately start talking a mile a minute about the new house and everything they've done and seen that day. After a while, Cam asks Jason if he will push them on the swings and Jason says sure. Elizabeth sits on a blanket and watches the boys interact with Jason. He is a natural with them. It makes her both sad and glad.

After a while Elizabeth starts to gather their things and calls to the boys, "Guys, it's time to go home."

"Do we have too?" Cam whines. "I want Jason to come with us."

"Me too," says Jake mimicking his brother.

Jason looks at Elizabeth for guidance. "Not this time," she says. "Maybe Jason can come by the house in a couple of days and visit." Elizabeth tells Jason she will call him when she figures out a good time for him to come and see the boys.

Jason arrives home with mixed feelings. He is happy to have spent time with Jake and Cam. He is happy that Cam remembers him and still sees him as a friend as he has always cared about the little boy. And Cam's excitement at seeing him made Jake feel easier about him. His happiness is marred somewhat by Elizabeth's attitude. She is holding herself back and he wishes that he could spend time with her showing her how much he still loves her but knows she is not open to that right now.

Elizabeth finally gets the boys to bed that night and with a sigh settles on the couch with a glass of wine. She really doesn't want to think about the mixed emotions she was feeling today when she was around Jason. Tomorrow's video conferencing session with Dr. Landry is soon enough for that so she pushes those thoughts away and forces herself to think about her plans for setting up a studio so she can get back to painting.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth hangs the last picture and stands back to view the room. It has been two months since she and the boys returned to Port Charles and tonight is the opening of her new gallery. The gallery is small and intimate, a place to showcase her work and the work of other local artists. It is the first accomplishment on a list of things she has promised to do for herself. At first the memories of Franco made her hesitant to open a gallery, but she decided not to let him take that from her and is going for it. Carly comes from the back room giving instructions to the Metro Court caterers. Elizabeth is still amazed that they have actually developed a relationship over the last few months. She hesitates to call it a friendship but thinks maybe eventually that's what it will be.

Recently though, there has been a little tension because Carly has been pushing her to have a real talk with Jason and hash out the past. She supposes it is about time. He has been spending time with the boys on a regular basis and they have accepted him with open arms. Elizabeth and Jason have decided to tell them Jason is Jake's father soon but she wants to wait until after Jake's birthday next week. She wants Jake to enjoy his birthday and is afraid things will be difficult for him once he finds out about Jason. Jason has made it plain that he loves Cameron too and wants to be there for him. He has asked that he be allowed to adopt Cameron so that if something happened to her he could be sure to keep the boys together. She has agreed to think about it. Sighing, she knows after Jake's birthday Jason will be pushing harder for them to tell Jake and after that he will want to talk about the past. She is starting to feel trapped and she knows it's because she feels like she's losing control of the situation and knows that's an issue she needs to discuss with Dr. Landry.

"Everything is under control," Carly tells her as she walks over to examine the painting Elizabeth is straightening. "You know, I never realized how good you are," Carly muses. "I guess I was blind to a lot of things for a long time but one thing I always knew, whether I wanted to admit it or not, was that Jason loves you."

"Carly, not now, please," Elizabeth pleads. "I'm already stressed enough about the opening."

"Why are you nervous?" Carly asks surprised at the confession.

"Having my own gallery and exhibiting my paintings was one of the biggest dreams I had when I was younger. I gave that dream up for a long time for a lot of reasons. Now, here I am, opening night and I can't help but wonder what people will think about my work," Elizabeth explains.

"Everyone will love your work Elizabeth. So what if someone doesn't like one of the paintings? Not everyone likes the same thing, right? What's important is that you are happy with your work and your gallery and your friends support you because we love you. Everything else is icing on the cake," Carly proclaims in true Carly fashion.

"You're right," Elizabeth agrees, "and I am happy with the gallery and my work. What I'm not happy with is this outfit. I'm going to go in the back and change before people start showing up."

Two hours later the opening is in full swing. The turnout is better than Elizabeth expected. Everyone is talking about the paintings and enjoying the hors d'oeuvres. Carly and Jax had insisted on providing the catering as their way of saying congratulations. Several paintings now have "Sold" stickers on them and a few people have asked for appointments to talk about commissioning specific works. All in all it has turned out to be a good evening.

As she stands there surveying the room, Elizabeth feels someone breathe in her ear and hears Jason whisper, "Congratulations. The gallery is a great success and you should be very proud."

"Thank you," Elizabeth says as she tries to ignore the shivers she feels from his close presence. "I appreciate you being here. I know you have to be bored to tears since you can't really see the paintings and you don't like these kinds of events."

"I'm too excited for you to be bored," Jason assures her. "Besides, I've gotten more used to these kinds of functions since becoming involved with ELQ. I usually reward myself with a ride on my motorcycle afterwards. You know, for being such a good boy," he chuckles. "Would you like to go for a ride afterwards?" he asks hopefully.

Elizabeth thinks about what it would be like to be on the back of Jason's motorcycle once again but she's not ready for the talk that would probably ensue so she shakes her head and says, "Thank you for the offer. I'm sure it would be wonderful but I really should get home when things wrap up here. It'll probably be pretty late. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, I'll hold you too that," Jason replies disappointed but not surprised. He says good night and leaves to go for his ride alone.

A few days later Elizabeth is decorating the house for Jake's birthday when the doorbell rings. She opens the door and is surprised it is Jason. "Where are the boys? I thought you were watching them until time for the party."

"They're with Edward and Monica. We have to talk. I've tried really hard not to pressure you but I want to tell Jake I'm his father. We were at the mansion for lunch and the boys were outside playing. When I went to get them for lunch, I heard Jake and Cam talking about Cam's real father being in heaven and Jake wanted to know where his father was. Cam told him Lucky just went away. Jake wondered what he had done wrong for his daddy to go away. Elizabeth, we have to tell him the truth. I don't think it can hurt him anymore than what he's thinking already," Jason tells her with tears in his eyes.

Elizabeth leans against the wall and slides to the floor. Laying her head on her knees she bursts into tears and cries, "Oh God, what have I done to my boys?"

Jason sinks to the floor beside her and rubs her back as he says, "Not just you Elizabeth. We both have a lot to make up for. Do you think it's time to tell him?"

Elizabeth wipes the tears away and answers, "Yes. I had already been thinking it was time and I asked Dr. Landry to come to town in case we need help dealing with it. She'll be here for the party so we can tell him after the party or tomorrow depending on how tired he is tonight. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, whatever the doctor thinks is best," Jason agrees. "You don't know how worried I am that he'll hate me."

Elizabeth looks at Jason with a sad look on her face and says, "I think I do know because I'm afraid he'll hate me too. We will tell him what Dr. Landry thinks he will understand and then try to answer the questions he has as they come up. Dr. Landry seems to think he may take everything ok right now because he is still pretty young and he likes you so much. But, she also thinks as he gets older and thinks about things he will start to ask a lot of questions that we'll have to answer and that may be when we really reap what we have sown.

Jason nods his head in understanding then says, "Hopefully, by that time, he will understand how much I love him. He already feels how much you love him."

They turn to look at the door as it opens and Robin walks in. "Hey, you guys. I've brought the cake and I'm here to help with the decorations," she says.

"Hi Robin," Jason says and then turns to Elizabeth, "I'm going to back to the mansion and spend some time with the boys. We'll be here at 3:00." Jason quickly walks out closing the door softly.

Robin can see that Elizabeth has been crying and asks, "Elizabeth, are you ok?"

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and nods her head. "Yes, it's just that by this time tomorrow we will have told Jake that Jason is his father and I'm worried about how he'll take that bomb. And what is Cam going to think? I'm afraid he'll be asking questions that Jake's not ready to hear the answers to. "

Elizabeth has confided in Robin and Patrick about Jason and Jake and everything that happened before she left town, so she's not surprised by what Elizabeth is saying. "Elizabeth, you know Patrick and I are here for you and the boys no matter what. So, just let us help if you need it, ok?"

"Thanks Robin," Liz says as she gives her a quick hug. "Now let's get ready for this party!"

The next morning, Elizabeth slowly awakens stretching lazily and snuggles back into the covers, then quickly sits up as she suddenly remembers what is to happen today. She is glad that Jake's party had gone so well. He had been so happy last night with all the guests and presents but especially with Jason's gift. Jason had given him a motorized motorcycle and promised to build a track in the back yard to ride it on. Elizabeth giggled at the idea of Jason actually building the track himself. She's sure he will hire someone. Then she sobers as she remembers again what they are doing today. Dr. Landry and Jason will be here in an hour and they will all sit down with Jake and tell him that Jason is his father and try to explain things to Jake in a way that he can understand. Then they will talk with Cameron. Dr. Landry has advised that they not go into a lot of detail right now and she will be there to guide them past any land mines that might pop up. Elizabeth is so scared and nervous she feels like she needs to throw up but fights the urge and goes to take her shower.

As Elizabeth descends the stairs fastening her watch, the door opens and Jason enters with Dr. Landry.

"Good morning," Jason says to Elizabeth. "Dr. Landry and I arrived at the same time. Are you ready for us to come in?"

"I guess so. I was just going to go in the kitchen and spend some time with the boys. Why don't you two join me?" Elizabeth asks as she heads toward the kitchen. They can hear the boys laughing loudly with Francis and Steven as they enter the kitchen.

Cameron sees them first and smiles, "Good morning mommy."

"Good morning Cam," Elizabeth says to him as she kisses him on the cheek.

Then she walks over to Jake who has a mouth full of pancakes and ruffles his hair saying "Good morning to you too, Jake."

Jakes looks at his mom and smiling takes a big drink of milk. Then he looks at Jason and says, "Pancakes, Jason?"

"No thanks buddy," Jason replies as Steven hands him a cup of coffee. "I've already had breakfast." In truth, Jason was too nervous to eat before he came over and is afraid if he puts food in his stomach it will come back up.

Francis looks at Elizabeth and Dr. Landry and asks, "What can I get for you ladies?"

"No breakfast for me," Elizabeth says, "I think I'll just drink a cup of tea right now. Dr. Landry, would you like breakfast?"

"No thank you," Dr. Landry replies, "I had breakfast at the hotel. I'll join you in a cup of tea though."

When the boys finish breakfast they ask Jason to play with them outside. He looks at Elizabeth wondering what he should do.

Elizabeth speaks up, "Cameron Francis is going to take you outside to play for a little while. Mommy, Jason and Dr. Landry are going to talk to Jake about something."

"Why can't I talk too?" Cameron asks with a pout.

"We will talk to you too," Elizabeth explains, "after we talk to Jake." Elizabeth kisses Cameron on the forehead and says, "Go with Francis and I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

"Ok, mommy," Cameron says with a sign. Then smiling at Francis he shouts, "Race you to the tree house," and takes off running with Francis hurrying behind him.

Elizabeth walks over to Jake and takes him by the hand and leads him into the playroom. Dr. Landry had suggested the playroom the night before as being a place where Jake will feel comfortable.

As they all sit down, Elizabeth holds Jake close to her and he says, "What's wrong mommy? Did I do something bad?"

"No honey, you could never do anything bad. Remember what mommy said about being bad? Trying something new or doing something you know you shouldn't sometimes doesn't make you a bad boy. You are just a little boy learning how to live in the big world around you."

"Ok mommy," Jake says with a smile. Jason just looks at Elizabeth and thinks again how lucky Jake and Cameron are to have her for a mother.

Elizabeth glances at Jason and then back at Jake and says, "Jake, mommy does have something to tell you. It might confuse you a little bit but I think it's time you know. You know Jason is our friend right?" Jake nods his head and smiles at Jason.

"And I hope you know I love you," Jason says to Jake. Jake nods his head again.

Elizabeth looks down at Jake and says, "Jake, you know how we have talked about different kinds of fathers and you know how we have talked about Cameron having a biological father that is in heaven and that Lucky was his step-father right?"

Jake just nods again, this time with a puzzled look on his face.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and finally says the words that Jason has been longing to hear her say. "Jake, Jason is your biological father and Lucky was your step-father."

Jake looks at Jason with big eyes and then looks at his mom. "Has Jason been in heaven? Is that why he was gone until we came here?"

"No Jake. Jason hasn't been in heaven," Elizabeth chokes out. She can't believe she is having a hard time not laughing during such a solemn moment.

"Jake," Jason begins. "I have always loved you. Your mom and I, mostly me, made some bad decisions and thought it would be better for you if you didn't know I am your dad. We wanted to do what we thought was best for you. We now know we were wrong and we want you to know the truth. I want to be able to be a real dad to you. Is that ok with you?"

Jake just sits there quietly with his head down and tears in his eyes. Elizabeth doesn't know what to say next and Jason doesn't want to pressure the little boy. Finally, Dr. Landry speaks, "Jake, do you have any questions? It's ok to feel upset."

Jake sits there another long moment and then looks at Jason and says, "Jason was you just trying to learn how to live in the big world out there? Is that why you made bad decisions? Mommy says that doesn't make you a bad boy."

Dr. Landry looks at the little boy and says, "Jake, that's exactly what your mommy and Jason were doing. They needed more time to figure out how to live in the big world and they are still learning about that. But they both love you very much and as you get older and have more questions they'll explain more. Does that sound like a good way to do things?"

"Ok," Jake nods. "Jason, do I gets to call you daddy now? And what about Cam, does he gets to call you daddy?"

Jason's emotions almost overtake his voice as he says, "Jake, I want you and Cameron to call me whatever makes you happy and you can decide what that is whenever you want to. Can I hug you now?"

Jake walks over to where Jason is sitting and slides into his arms. Jason hugs him tightly as he lays his cheek against Jake's head and tries to hold back the tears. "I love you Jake," he whispers in his ear, "and I love Cam too."

Jake smiles up at Jason and asks, "And mommy too?"

Jason looks over at Elizabeth and says, "Yeah, mommy too."

Jake runs over to Elizabeth and says, "Can I go play with Francis and Cam now?"

Elizabeth smiles at him and says, "First, we need to talk to Cam and then we'll all play. Why don't you go stay with Steven for a few minutes? He's waiting for you in his office.

As Jason watches Jake head to Steven's office, he hears Dr. Landry telling Elizabeth that she thinks things went well with Jake for the moment but that Cam may have more questions since he is older. Jason takes a deep breath and wonders how Cam will react. He can't help but be glad Cam likes him so much.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth sits in the car dreading the thought of getting out and knocking on the door of the house in front of her. It is the first time she has been back to the safe house and she is here to pick up the boys from Jason. After they told the boys Jason was Jake's dad, the boys started spending time at his home with him. Cameron had surprised them all and appeared to be unreservedly happy that Jason was Jake's dad and wanted to be his. Jake seems to be accepting Jason as his dad, but Dr. Landry had warned them to be alert to any changes in Jake's behavior as he is too young to be able to verbalize his feelings.

Elizabeth has tried to arrange things so that she would never need to pick the boys up from Jason's house. She thought she would be able to avoid it until after he moves into the new house he has been building, but tonight Jason had insisted.

Francis looks over from the driver's seat and says, "I can go in and get them if you would like."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and tells herself she might as well get it over with. "No, I need to do this. I think Jason has done this for a reason." Elizabeth is almost sure she will not like whatever Jason is up to.

Jason quickly opens the door when she knocks and she realizes he has probably been watching her sit in her car for the last fifteen minutes. "Hey, come on in," Jason says.

Elizabeth can't help herself and looks around to see what changes he has made. Surprisingly, he has made very few and as she shakes off the memories which start to flow she turns to Jason and asks, "Where are boys?"

Jason scratches his neck and replies, "I asked Monica to watch them for a little while and believe it or not, they were actually excited to go see Edward." Monica and Edward both are happy and grateful to watch both the boys as often as possible now that the boys are aware of their relationship.

Elizabeth glares at Jason and tells him, "I don't appreciate you tricking me. I don't like feeling like I'm being backed into a corner."

"I know and I'm sorry," Jason offers. "I just think it is past time that we talk about the past. I don't think continuing to avoid having this conversation is good for either of us."

Elizabeth walks over to the mantle and looks at the pictures of the boys Jason has placed there. With her back still turned to him she finally says, "Fine, talk."

"Will you look at me?" Jason pleads. Elizabeth hesitates and then turns to face Jason who quickly walks over to stand next to her. "First, I want to say how sorry I am for hurting you by being with Sam and…"

Before he can go any further Elizabeth interrupts and says, "I'm not the one you owe the apology to."

Jason is confused and asks, "What do you mean?"

She turns to Jason and asks, "Have you really never thought what Jake might think or feel if he ever found out that his father refused to be a father to him and then started sleeping with the woman who watched him be kidnapped and tried to hurt him and his brother and mother in so many ways? When Jake and Cameron get older there will be people in this town who will say things to them and Cam will probably remember some things on his own. Do you remember Dr. Landry warning us that one day Jake will start to ask real questions that will be hard to answer? When he starts asking those questions, I will tell him the truth, including my bad decisions, so I won't lie to him about yours. At the very least he will probably have resentments and worse case he will hate both of us. Part of me feels like if I forgive you he will think that I was ok with him being hurt that way and Jason it's not ok."

Jason reminds her, "Elizabeth you know I didn't know what I was doing. You know about the drugs and the mind control."

"Jason, that was just for a part of the time you were with her. For months before that, you were running around with Sam like she was your best friend if not your lover. How can you justify that to Jake?"

Jason shakes his head and sadly says, "All I can do is show him how much I love him and explain that I was making bad decisions. I have to hope that by the time he's old enough to ask these questions that he can also understand how hard I've worked to change my life and that he loves me enough to forgive me."

Elizabeth has moved to stand in front of the window. Jason moves toward her still talking, "Elizabeth, I also need for you to understand that I never stopped loving you. I spent time with Sam because she was always there with Spinelli or showing up where I was and after a while it just seemed normal for her to be there. I believed that she was truly sorry for the things she had done and I felt like I owed it to her to forgive her because of everything my life had cost her. After she risked her life to save Jake, I thought she had changed. Obviously, I was wrong. But, you have to believe I never intended to sleep with her or be in a relationship with her."

Elizabeth looks at him with tears in her eyes. "You may not know, but I didn't commit to Lucky or sleep with Nicolas until after Jake was hurt at the carnival. I could tell that you had been with her. It made me feel like we had never had anything real. I chased you and begged you to be with me and you turned me away and then for you to be with Sam of all people. You made me feel like I made everything about us up in my head and that being with me was a mistake. I think that was the final blow that pushed me over the edge. I felt obligated to try to be with Lucky for the boys. And Nicholas, well he made me feel wanted and needed and beautiful and sexy, things I didn't feel after you kept pushing me away." Wiping the tears from her eyes she asks, "If I felt like your actions showed you regretted Jake, why won't Jake feel that same way?"

Jason is really upset by now and asks Elizabeth, "Are you ever going to forgive me or are going to hate me forever?"

"I don't hate you," Elizabeth tells him as she looks him in the eyes. "Honestly, I'm not sure that I fully trust that you will do what's best for the boys. Part of me is still waiting for you to drop the boys and go running back to Sonny or even worse to Sam. It may be crazy to feel that way but I'm trying to be honest with you."

"I would never sacrifice Jake or Cameron that way," Jason tries to reassure her.

As Elizabeth moves to the door to leave Jason calls out to her, "Elizabeth, I have to know. Do you still love me at all?"

Elizabeth hesitates and then answers honestly, "Yes, which is what makes everything so hard." After she walks out the door, Jason sits on the couch and breaks down crying because he knows she is right. Jake may hate them both if he ever finds out what they did but especially him. Jason can only hope that by the time Jake is old enough to find out these things that he will love his mother and father enough to forgive them even if he doesn't really understand their decisions.

Elizabeth is crying so hard that Francis pulls to the side of the road and turns to her and puts his arms around her. As she sobs into his shoulders she asks him, "Why can't I just quit loving him?"

Francis takes Elizabeth home and then calls Steven and tells him to see if Monica can keep the boys overnight explaining that it is time he hits Elizabeth with some of his Corelli home grown therapy, tough love style.

Frances finds Elizabeth in her studio staring out the windows. He walks over and hands her the hot chocolate he has made for her and tells her to sit so they can talk.

"Elizabeth," Frances begins, "I want you to just listen to me for a minute and consider a few things. You went into therapy knowing you were messed up and making bad decisions and you wanted to be able to make a better life for yourself and your boys. You learned a lot of your issues were because of all the things that happened to you from childhood on and that you needed better ways of dealing with your problems. You worked hard to find those better ways and you have grown so much as a person and it's made you an even better mother. If you think about it, you should be able to imagine how messed up Jason was even before the drugs and hypnosis Sam pulled on him. Just consider that in some ways Jason's life has been shorter than yours with less learning time. Consider that he woke up with a brain injury, not knowing who he was, with all the Quartermaines after him to be someone he didn't know how to be. He didn't know how to recognize the emotions he was feeling or how to control them. He had to live as an adult in a world he didn't understand and in some ways he was no more sophisticated than a child."

When Elizabeth doesn't comment he continues, "Then consider the fact that Sonny Corthinos was the one teaching Jason how to be a man. Now, I'm not saying Sonny doesn't have his good points, but is he really a good father figure? Is it a role model? Do you think he has any real insight when it comes to relationships with women?"

Elizabeth gives Frances a weak smile at the Sonny comments but still doesn't say anything. Frances decides to take it a step further and asks, "Elizabeth do you think Jason is a monster with no feelings?"

Elizabeth looks at Frances in shock and replies, "Of course I don't think Jason is a monster! I know he has feelings."

"You're right, he's not a monster and he does have feelings. Consider how the things Sonny asked him to do might have weighed on him and affected how he looked at himself and the life he had to offer you and the boys. I guess I'm asking you to consider that Jason was probably more messed up than you and maybe he has grown and changed through his therapy the same way you have."

Elizabeth looks at Frances in surprise and says, "I hadn't thought about it like that. I'm surprised you are defending him."

"I'm not defending him," Frances says. "I'm trying to look out for you. The one thing we both know is no matter what happens between the two of you, fate always seems to bring you back together. Now with Jake between you, I don't see that ever changing. I want you to consider one more thing. You asked me why you couldn't stop loving Jason. What if you aren't meant to _stop_ loving him? What if you are meant to find the courage _to_ love him?"

While Frances is having his conversation with Elizabeth, Jason has made his way to the docks. As he stands there thinking and enjoying how the moonlight is reflecting on the water's surface, he hears footsteps before he hears Sonny's voice.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you out on the docks this late at night. What's wrong?" Sonny questions in a quiet voice.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to do about Elizabeth. I'm not sure she's going to be able to forgive me and maybe I'm making things worse by hanging on. It just seems like I've spent too many years of my life trying to find a way to be with her. Maybe it's just not meant to be," Jason states with a sigh.

"Do you want me to tell you what I've seen over the years?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah, why not? I'm not getting anywhere trying to figure it out on my own," Jason replies.

"Which years are you talking about Jason? The years you were gone? The years you were with Courtney and Sam? The years Elizabeth chased you and you kept turning her away? I don't recall you spending years really trying to get Elizabeth to be with you. Only you know how much Elizabeth means to you, but if it's as much as you say and for as long as you say, why have you always put more effort into being with someone else? I watched you let Elizabeth walk away when she had a legitimate right to be angry and then you turned around put a lot of effort into being with Courtney and then with Sam. You admitted to me that Elizabeth begged you for months to be a family with her and the boys and you kept saying no. It seems to me that every time Elizabeth started to lean your way you pulled back."

"I know I pulled back a lot. I kept thinking I shouldn't get her involved in my life and get her killed but that doesn't mean I didn't love her," Jason retorts a little stung by Sonny's comments. "After Jake was kidnapped I was even more afraid. I didn't want to be the reason that any of them would die."

"The old argument about danger isn't really valid anymore," Sonny tells Jason. "Yet here you are again contemplating walking away because things are a little difficult and you might have to put some effort into getting her back. Just consider that if I saw you putting more effort into the relationships with Courtney and Sam maybe she did too. Maybe she needs reassured that she's worth some effort on your part."

"I wish things were that simple," Jason confesses. "But, I think it's more complicated than that. We both have trouble telling each other how we really feel especially if it's about angry or hurt feelings. Thanks for the talk Sonny, but I think I need to go see Elizabeth."

As Jason reaches for the key to start his bike, he remembers that his phone has been off. He turns his phone on and listens to his messages. His heart begins to race as he listens to Elizabeth's message. "Um, it's me. Elizabeth. I'm sorry I ran earlier. The boys are staying with Monica tonight so, if you want, you can come by the house and we'll have plenty of time to talk. If you want."

Francis answers the door and lets Jason in, telling him that Elizabeth is in the studio and wants him to come on in. Jason quickly moves through the house and knocks on the studio door. When Elizabeth doesn't answer, he opens the door and sees that she is engrossed in painting, listening to her ipod. He fleetingly wonders what type of music she listens to these days. There is so much they don't know about the people they have each become. He slowly moves into Elizabeth's line of sight not wanting to startle her.

When Elizabeth sees Jason standing there she smiles tentatively and removes her earphones. "I'm glad you decided to come," she says. "I really want us to try to work things out so I was thinking maybe we could start by agreeing to two things."

Jason raises a brow but remains silent. When Elizabeth sees that he is waiting for her to continue she walks over and sits on the couch and pats the empty space next to her indicating he should sit with her.

Jason quickly takes the spot beside her and says, "I'm willing to listen and try just about anything."

"What would you think about attending counseling together to work on our issues?" Elizabeth asks with a worried look on her face. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but maybe if we have a third party helping us we'll learn how to open up and be honest with each other. I think both of us have a habit of shutting down when our feelings are hurt or we misunderstand what the other is trying to say. We have so much between us that we really haven't dealt with and I think it goes all the way back to when we were much younger and hurt each other."

Jason sits quietly for a moment and then answers, "I'm willing to try it. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Well, I really like Dr. Landry but I don't think she could devote the time we need right now. What about Kevin Collins? Didn't you spend some time with him?"

"Yes, Dr. Collins really helped me a lot when I was trying to put my life back together. I'm fine with him. Are you sure you won't feel like I have some kind of advantage?"

Elizabeth shakes her head and assures him, "I'm fine with the decision to talk with Kevin. Although, I may ask Dr. Landry to join in when she can if you are ok with that?"

Jason slowly nods his head and then says, "That feels like progress. What is the second thing you want to agree on?"

Elizabeth gives him a small smile and takes his hand. "I think we need to spend some time learning about each other and how we have changed since we last spent time together as friends or a couple. We need to see if we would even like other now. What if you have discovered that like to swing dance? And for all you know, I have taken to smoking cigars."

Elizabeth grins at Jason as he raises both brows and questions, "Swing dancing? Cigars?"

"Come on," she says, "let's start by ordering pizza and watching pay for view. We'll each pick something to watch and see what we think."

"Ok," Jason pouts as Elizabeth pulls him out of the studio and towards the family room, "but you should know some things haven't changed. I still don't like to watch television." Elizabeth just giggles and Jason thinks it is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard next to Jake and Cam saying "I love you daddy."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jason takes a deep breath as he stands outside of the door to Kevin Collins' office. He and Elizabeth have been attending sessions together with Dr. Collins for the last 3 months. Dr. Landry sometimes joins them via video conferencing. He and Elizabeth had agreed to the counseling thinking it might, at the least, help them become friends again and better co-parents. The best case scenario is that they will find a way to be more than friends again. For the most part, things between them have become easier over the last few months.

They have worked through a lot of issues they had told themselves they were over but really weren't. Kevin has taken them back to the beginning of their friendship and brought them forward through Lucky's return and Liz's waffling between Lucky and Jason.

Next up was Sonny's fake death, Jason becoming involved with Courtney so quickly, Liz's disastrous relationship with Rick, and all the tension both relationships caused between them. The hit and run with Courtney was a hard issue to work through and Jason is still not sure Elizabeth is really past his protecting Courtney. Looking back he can't believe he did what he did.

Where they are now is even harder. Elizabeth's pregnancy and her thinking he meant he wouldn't put the baby before Sam. He hadn't realized how much hurt and anger he still had over Elizabeth asking him to give up Jake. At least now he understands it was as much about keeping Jake away from Sam as it was about helping Lucky. Because of Sam's history of stupid decisions that put both her and Jason on the run and in danger, Elizabeth had been worried Sam would do something stupid while Jake was around and put him in danger.

He never realized how much pain he caused Elizabeth by his continual rejection of her when she was fighting to be with him and he realizes now that she never really believed it was hard for him to walk away. He also realizes that letting Sam back into his life had convinced Elizabeth that he hadn't really wanted her and he didn't really want to be Jakes father. Thinking he didn't want Jake had hurt her most of all.

Deep down he can't understand how she thinks some of the things she does but knows it doesn't make the thoughts any less painful so he just keeps working to make things better. He takes another deep breath as he opens the door to Kevin's office and wonders what new ripples will result from today's session.

Elizabeth is already in Kevin's office. She had arrived a few minutes earlier after finishing an individual video conferencing session with Dr. Landry and is emotionally drained but wants to continue because she feels like they are making progress. She feels they have worked through most of their issues. The hardest one is Sam. She is still trying to figure out how to let that go. She used to think that if Jake hadn't been part of the equation and Sam had only hurt her, it would be easier to forgive Jason, like she had when he protected Courtney after the hit and run. Now she realizes she still had residual feelings about Jason and Courtney but hopefully she's worked through those.

She has been stuck on the idea that she would be letting Jake down by letting Jason back into her life in a meaningful way. She kept telling herself she couldn't stand the thought of Jake looking at her with disgust and pain some day and wondering how she could forgive that Jason didn't seem to care that Sam had hurt him. She has come to realize that she will already have to admit to Jake that she allowed Sam around him with Lucky and try to explain that and knows there is no excuse good enough. She looks up as the door opens and Jason walks over and takes the chair next to hers. She wonders what this session will bring to the forefront.

When the session ends, Elizabeth is reeling. She had admitted to questioning whether she is truly holding back for Jake's sake or if she is really holding back because she is afraid that if she accepts that Jason has changed she won't have an excuse not to be with him. After all, she is already allowing him to be a father to the boys so whether she is with him or not Jake's reaction could be the same. She had admitted that the thought of opening her heart to Jason again scares the hell out of her.

In turn, Jason admitted that one of the biggest reasons he had kept turning Elizabeth away was that he didn't believe she could continue to love him once she experienced his life and realized who he really was and what he did as Sonny's enforcer. He admitted to himself and to her that he realized he had been hanging out with Sam pre-drug days because he was lonely and was using her to not be sitting at the PH alone. He had also admitted that although he would like to think he would never have slept with her but for the drugs, part of him is not sure that is true. He had acknowledged that nothing can excuse the disrespect he showed his son by having Sam in his life, but insisted the only alternative to living in the past, full of regret, is to move forward and make sure Jake knows without a doubt how much he is loved.

Kevin tell them he thinks they should take a couple of weeks off from the joint counseling and decide if continuing will be beneficial or if they think their individual counseling is enough.

After Kevin leaves, Elizabeth and Jason sit there for a moment in silence. Jason looks at Elizabeth who is sitting there quietly with her head down. "What happens now?"

Elizabeth looks up at Jason and replies, "I'm not sure. Right now I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. I think I'd like too take a ride and just feel the wind."

Jason grins and replies, "Let's go. Are you riding with me or taking your bike?"

"Oh, I think mine. I need to feel the full rush of the wind," Elizabeth tells him.

As they ride the cliff roads, Jason remembers how shocked he was to find out that Elizabeth had her own motorcycle. He is still a little amazed that such a small woman can handle a bike, even one custom built for her. He had been equally surprised when Elizabeth invited him to go with her to one of the buildings on her property and it turned out to be a gym and indoor shooting range. He still can't believe that Elizabeth is such a good shot or that she can give him a run for his money in a self defense workout.

Elizabeth had been just as surprised to find out that her comment about swing dancing hadn't been completely off. He had been taking dance lessons knowing how much she loved to dance. She had laughed when she found out he had learned to ride a bicycle so they could ride together since he had thought she couldn't have her own motorcycle.

They have enjoyed time together doing all these things but the best time together is spent with the boys or in her studio. They still enjoy spending quiet time in her studio, him reading while she paints.

As Elizabeth motions it's time to turn around and head home, Jason vows to try harder to move them forward.

It has been two months since Jason had vowed to himself to do more to move his relationship with Elizabeth to the "more than friends" category. He is standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom looking at himself all dressed up in a new Italian suit with a blue shirt. He smirks as he admits he is wearing the shirt because he knows Elizabeth likes him in blue. It seems like such a girly thing to do but he is pulling out all the stops tonight. It is Elizabeth's birthday and he has invited her to dinner at the Metro Court. Carly is going all out with a special table, special menu and lots of unsolicited advice.

When they had started counseling, Elizabeth and he had agreed not to talk about being in love in the present while they were trying to deal with the past and he has honored that until now. He has decided tonight he is going to tell Elizabeth he still loves her and wants to be with her. He thinks it is time to move forward and is hopeful she is ready.

Jason arrives at Elizabeth's, lightly knocking on the door as he walks in. He is thankful that they are past his having to act like a guest and he can come and go as he pleases. Francis greets him and tells him Elizabeth isn't down yet. Jason starts to go upstairs but Francis grabs his arm.

Francis shakes his head at Jason and says, "Jason, you should wait here for Elizabeth.

Women usually like to make an entrance when they are all dressed up for special occasions."

Jason looks at Francis in surprise and asks, "How do you know these things?"

Francis just grins and states with a little too much pride, "Experience."

Jason starts to reply but looks up and sees Elizabeth descending the stairs. She is always beautiful to him but she is exceptionally beautiful tonight. His mouth goes dry as he tries to speak, "Elizabeth you look beautiful. No, beautiful isn't enough to describe how you look. There are no words."

Elizabeth blushes and smiles. "Thank you. You look pretty yummy yourself."

"Yummy?" Jason queries.

"Elizabeth just winks at him and asks, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the MetroCourt. Do you really think I could get away with taking you anywhere else for your birthday? Carly would kill the both of us," he laughs.

Elizabeth laughingly replies, "So true. Come on, let's go."

"Wow," Elizabeth says when they walk in to the metro Court dining room. It is obvious which table is theirs. Carly has gone all out. The table has been placed next to the balcony windows making it easy for them to step outside for air if needed. There is more space than normal between their table and the other tables. The table is sparking with special candles and flowers.

"I can't imagine what she is planning on feeding us," Elizabeth says to Jason.

"Don't worry," they hear Carly say as she walks up to them. "The food and wine will knock your socks off, if not more than that."

"Carly," Jason says warningly as Elizabeth just giggles and says, "Bring it on Carly and let's just see if it's as good as you think."

Carly just grins at them and says, "I'm turning you over to your waitress now. Have a good night and happy birthday Elizabeth."

"Thank you Carly," Elizabeth says and gives her a quick hug as their waitress approaches.

Dinner is over and Jason and Elizabeth are on the dance floor dancing to a slow dance. Jason is patting himself on the back for the dancing lessons. The dinner was everything Carly promised and now he is enjoying holding Elizabeth as they dance. He can feel her heart racing and is sure she can feel his.

Jason bends his head, kisses Elizabeth on the temple and says, "Happy birthday Elizabeth."

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmurs, thinking how warm and secure she feels at this moment wrapped in Jason's arms.

Jason decides to leap off the cliff so to speak and begins to speak softly, "Elizabeth, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I love that our life now is different than it was when we tried to be together before. I love being able to be with you here in public and to hold you and not worry that someone might see us. I love that we have so much fun together and with the boys. I love watching what a wonderful mother you are and I love the woman you have become as much, if not more, than the woman you were. I just love you and want to be with you."

Elizabeth raises her head and looks into Jason's eyes. "I love you too, Jason. I love the time we spend together as friends and the time spent with the boys as a family is all I dreamed it could be. I never stopped loving you even when I doubted you. I love the man you have become as much, if not more, than the man you were. I love you and want to be with you too."

Jason takes her hand and leads her back to the table thinking he'll take her home and see if she'll let him stay with her, even if it is just to hold her while she sleeps. When they arrive at the table they find an envelope lying on Elizabeth's purse. Elizabeth opens the envelope and laughs. She hands Jason the room key that is in the envelope and reads him the note Carly has left.

_Jason and Elizabeth,_

_If you have come to your senses, there is a special room awaiting you. You two are meant to be together. I love you both._

_Carly_

Elizabeth picks up her purse and retrieves her cell phone, calling Francis to let him know she won't be home until the morning. Holding her hand out to Jason and she asks, "Will you come with me?" Jason takes her by the hand and follows her thinking things are finally going to be the way they should be.

Jason's phone is off so he doesn't know that Spinelli and Winnie are on their way to Elizabeth's with disturbing news about Sam MCall.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Damn," Steven mutters as he heads to the door, "What kind of idiot rings a doorbell like that this time of night. Someone had better be having an emergency!"

Before Steven can get the door completely open, Spinelli pushes his way in followed by Winnie. Spinelli's mouth is moving but nothing is coming out. He notices the glare Steven is giving him and becomes more nervous than before and can't get the words out that he seems desperate to say.

Winnie speaks up, "Are you Dr. Webber?" Seeing Steven nod his head she continues, "We're sorry to bother you so late but we feel like it is an emergency and we couldn't get in touch with Jason. Is he here?"

"No, he and Elizabeth aren't here right now but Francis is. Maybe I should get him if it's enough of an emergency to turn your friend into a mute," Steven says as he looks at Spinelli. "I had heard he was pretty talkative."

Spinelli finally speaks up, "I'm sorry Dr. Webber. I'm really nervous about what's happened. If you are sure we can't get in touch with Jason, then I think we should talk to Francis. The goddess, I mean, Sam McCall seems to be on the prowl again."

Steven looks between the two contemplating his next move. "O.K., you two head through those doors over there and take a seat. I'll get Francis."

Steven knows that Francis is making use of the shooting range and won't hear his cell phone so he calls Lee and explains about Spinelli and Winnie and Sam McCall. He asks Lee to get Francis and for both of them to come to the house.

Lee approaches Francis as Francis finishes a round of shots which look to be near perfectly placed on the target. He smirks a little at the blown up Sam cutout that Francis is using for target practice. He lightly taps Francis on the shoulder to get his attention. Francis removes the ear muffs and turns to Lee at once realizing from the look on Lee's face that he is not going to like what he is about to hear. He raises a questioning brow at Lee who asks him, "Francis, remember the pact we made concerning Sam McCall?"

Francis nods his head as he gets a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Is she back?" he asks Lee.

Lee shrugs and explains to Francis what Steven told him as the two head to the house. As Francis and Lee enter the house they can hear Spinelli asking Steven if he is sure he can't call Jason. Francis walks over to Spin and tries to calm him. He has met the computer savvy young man at Jason's security offices but doesn't really know him. Jason had offered Francis the use of Spinelli's and Winnie's services but Francis preferred sticking with his own tech guy, Rusty.

"Spinelli, it's good to see you again," Francis says. "Jason can't be disturbed unless it is life or death. Tell us what has happened and we'll decide what to do."

"Well," Spin begins, "I was working on perfecting this computer game I've designed…hey, maybe Stonecold, I mean Jason, mentioned it to you? It is based on his many escapades before he gave up his superhero ways..."

"Spinelli!" Francis snaps. "Keep your focus on Sam. And please, Jason has never been a super hero," Francis adds with a little snort.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli quickly says and resumes his tale. "My phone rang and I answered without looking at the incoming number. That was my first mistake. You know, you should always look at the number before you answer so that…. never mind. Anyway, it was Sam. At first she was just asking how I was doing and if I ever saw Maxie anymore. Then she started asking how Jason was and said that she heard Elizabeth was back in town. I started to tell her I didn't want to talk to her…

At this, Winnie interjects, "I signaled him to keep her talking so I could try to trace the call."

"Yeah," Spinelli says. "Then Sam started talking about Jake and how big he must be now and asking if I had seen him and wanted to know where Elizabeth and the boys are living. She wanted to know if Jason was living with them. I kept telling her I didn't know anything because Jason and I aren't close anymore but I'm not sure she believed me. All at once she said she had to go and might call again. I just had a bad feeling that it wasn't an innocent call. It's the first time she has called me in a very long time and, just so you know, Jason knows about the other time. I told him."

Francis looks at Spinelli and Winnie for a moment and then says, "You both did good. Winnie, were you able to trace the call?"

"Yes," Winnie says as she opens her laptop. "Here is the address for the location of the call. It is in a little town nearby called Hayes Landing, a very easy drive to here. The address is for a rundown motel. I checked for credit card activity in Sam's name and some recent aliases we knew about but there wasn't any. She must be using cash or using an alias we haven't found out about yet. This doesn't scream innocence to me."

"You're right," Francis says, "there never has been and never will be anything innocent about Sam McCall. Steven, I'm going to call Sonny and have him use his resources to see if he can find out what's going on with Sam. She's not supposed to be this close. That was the deal with the five families. I want the two of you to spend the night here, if that's ok with Steven," Francis says as he looks toward Steven for his approval. When he sees Steven's nod of agreement, he continues, "I think it's safer for you here until we figure out what she's up to. Lee, I'd like for you to get with Rusty and get him started looking for anything he can find on what might be going on with Sam and ask him to run some scenarios for making Sam out guest. I'd like to have a little talk with her."

"Francis," Spin says, "are you going to call Jason?"

Francis can't help but wonder why Spinelli is so determined that he call Jason and decides to just come right out and ask him. "Spinelli, why are you so determined that I call Jason? We don't have anything concrete to tell him yet."

"I don't want him to think I didn't come to him right away or that I tried to help Sam," Spinelli explains. "I just think he would want to know right away that the devil goddess might be coming after the maternal one and the progeny."

Francis looks at Spinelli for a minute wondering if he can trust him and decides to leave that up to Jason but to plan as if he can't. "Spinelli, I appreciate your concern but I think Jason and Elizabeth deserve to spend this time together without it being ruined by Sam McCall. We will be in the gathering information mode all night so I think morning is soon enough to talk to Jason. By then, maybe we'll have something concrete to tell him. Steven, why don't you show Spinelli and Winnie to a room where they can get some sleep?"

"Come on," Steven says as he motions for Spinelli and Winnie to follow him.

When Steven returns Francis is on the phone with Sonny. As Francis snaps his phone closed, he notices that Steven is looking at him hard and asks him, "What? Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

"You don't trust one or both of them," Steven states.

Francis nods and admits, "I'm not sure about Spinelli. I know Jason and he were really close at one time but he kept acting like an idiot over this McCall woman. I'm not willing to take the risk that he might still be that idiot. Even if Jason wants to trust him, I'm going to watch him like he is the enemy."

"Good," Steven says. "I feel the same way. Unless there is something I can be doing I'm going to try to sleep for a little while too since I'll need to be up early with the boys. Are you sure about not calling Jason so he can be on his guard?"

"Sonny is sending Cody and a couple of other guards over to the hotel and Lee has sent a couple of our guys. Jason and Elizabeth will be well protected tonight. I hope they are having a good night as reality is going to slap them in the face tomorrow morning," Francis says with a sigh. "They just can't seem to catch a break. You go on up to bed. I'm going to catnap on the couch between updates."

The next morning, Steven and the boys are just finishing up breakfast when Spinelli and Winnie walk into the kitchen and the door bell rings. As Steven tells Spinelli and Winnie to help themselves to breakfast, Francis lets Sonny and Johnny in.

As Francis, Sonny and Johnny head for the kitchen for coffee, Sonny asks Francis, "Have you called Jason yet and told him what's going on?"

Francis shakes his head and replies, "No, I wanted him and Elizabeth to have last night without any interruptions. They deserve it. Today is soon enough to burst the bubble they are probably in right now."

Sonny nods in understanding but says, "I understand, but Francis he needs to be here to hear what I've found out."

"I'll call now," Francis says.

Over at the Metro Court Elizabeth and Jason have been awake for a while, making love and talking, mostly about the boys. This has been a giant step forward and they both are a little hesitant to start a serious conversation, still a little afraid of saying something to set them back. As Jason leans over to kiss Elizabeth again, he hears a phone ring. He looks at Elizabeth and says, "I thought we turned our phones off."

"We did," Elizabeth says. "I turned off my phone that everyone calls on, but I never turn off the emergency phone that Francis makes me keep so he can always reach me in case of an emergency." She is feeling a little panicked that it is ringing and jumps up and dashes over to the door where her purse is still lying on the floor where she had dropped in the night before. She grabs the phone and answers it as she races back to the bed, grabbing a sheet to cover herself. It is a little disconcerting to think about talking to Francis while she is naked.

"Francis," Elizabeth says a little breathlessly, "are the boys ok?"

"Yes, the boys are fine," Francis tells her. "I'm sorry to scare you by calling on this phone but I need for you and Jason to come home now. I know you probably have questions, but will you trust me and wait until you get here for the answers?"

"I always trust you Francis," Elizabeth tells him in a soft voice. "We'll be right there."

Elizabeth looks at Jason and says, "We've got to go. Something has happened or Francis wouldn't have used that phone and asked us to come home right away."

Elizabeth and Jason quickly get dressed. As they start to leave the room, Jason pulls Elizabeth into his arms, tilts her head up so that he can look into her eyes and says, "Elizabeth, just breathe. Francis said the boys are fine and he wouldn't lie to you about that. Whatever it is, we will deal with it together. I'm not going to let anything tear us apart again. Okay?"

Elizabeth gazes into his eyes, nods her head in agreement and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before taking his hand and heading home.

Elizabeth and Jason enter the house hand in hand, their emotions in turmoil. They have both imagined all sorts of horrible things on the ride over and each of them knows it is what the other is doing. Francis hears them come in and calls to them to come into the dinning room. The men have put the expanding leafs in the dining room table and turned it into a rather large conference room table.

When Jason sees the table he turns to Elizabeth and asks with a grin, "Who did you think was coming to dinner? That has to be the longest dining room table I've ever seen!"

Elizabeth just sticks her tongue out at him as she goes over to give Sonny and Johnny a hug and everyone chuckles breaking some of the tension. She tells Johnny they need to catch up as he has been out of the country most of the time she has been back. She and Jason take a seat at the table and turn to Francis.

"You need to tell us what is going on. It has to be big for everyone to be here together like this," Jason says. "And it can't be anything good."

"Let me guess," Elizabeth says as she raises a brow. "Sam McCall?"

Francis nods his head at Elizabeth's question and says, "You always were the smartest girl Jason ever had a crush on."

As Sonny grins, Jason drops his head to the table and says, "Not now Francis. Just tell us what is going on."

Francis and Sonny quickly sober up and Francis begins to tell them what he knows.

As what Francis is saying sinks in, Elizabeth turns to him and asks, "Where are the boys and Steven?"

"Don't worry," Francis reassures her. "They're upstairs watching movies. Spinelli and Winnie are there also. I wasn't ready to let them in on our plan."

Jason looks at Francis and says, "I think we can trust them."

Francis asks, "Are you ready to gamble with the boys to prove that?"

Jason slowly shakes his head no and says, "Look, Sonny and Frances, I know that both of you probably think you have things under control but don't for one minute think I'm going to sit back and do nothing. Tell me what you have so far so I can get my people on this."

"Jason," Sonny begins, "remember you have to be careful so that you don't offend the five families and lose your immunity."

"I know that," Jason says with frustration in his voice, "but I will protect my family no matter what."

"Look Jason," Francis says, "we wouldn't expect anything less from you. And you can use your people too. We just need to coordinate everything together so we aren't stumbling over each other and miss the real enemy. Elizabeth, I know you aren't going to like this, but I think maybe you and the boys should go back to your sanctuary."

Elizabeth gives Francis a long look and says, "I agree that the boys should go and I think Steven should go with them." She holds up her hand when both Francis and Jason start to interrupt her. "I reserve the right to decide what I should do after we have more information."

"Fair enough," Francis concedes knowing better than to push. He hopes Jason's silence means he knows better too.

Johnny's phone rings and he steps out of the room as Sonny begins to share what he knows. "It seems Sam has flown the coup and is no longer under the protection of her mob friend. I'm not sure what happened there but we have been given the all clear to do whatever we have to do to protect our families."

Johnny enters the room and speaks up. "One of my informants in close to Sam's friend, or former friend, called me. She is definitely out but no one is saying what happened. Also, he was able to find out that Sam has hired some men but he hasn't been able to find out what she wants them for. It would be interesting to know where she got the money."

"The money may explain why the five families were being so helpful and offering to help find her," Sonny says. "It's likely she was stupid enough to try one of her cons on someone not willing to forgive and they have thrown her to the wolves."

Jason can't believe that after the wonderful night he and Elizabeth just spent together that this is happening. He is fighting the feeling, but the urge to pull away to protect Elizabeth is strong. He catches her looking at him and he knows that she knows what he is thinking. He walks over to where she is now standing and puts his arms around her, "Elizabeth, I'm not going anywhere," he whispers. "We are in this together. I've experienced what it's like to live without you and I'm never again going to give in to the urge to pull away to protect you. Not only would I be miserable, but it would be a stupid thing to do since our relationship is no longer a secret."

Elizabeth sighs in relief and puts her arms around Jason. They stand there for a few moments gathering strength from each other and then return to the table.

"We need a game plan," Elizabeth says. "I think Sam is in for a surprise. I'm not the vulnerable, emotional, unprotected mess I was when she came after me in the past. Given the chance, I will take her out myself," she states calmly and quietly.

Jason quickly interjects, "Elizabeth, hopefully, you'll never have to deal with her. But, you are right; we do need a game plan. And we have another point in our favor. I don't think Sam is aware that I and some of Sonny's men are already pretty familiar with Hayes Landing from when Courtney stayed there with Michael and Morgan. Not to mention we have more than one safe house there. Sonny, did you ever mention anything to Sam about Hayes Landing? I know I didn't.

Sonny shakes his head, "I'm sure I never mentioned anything either. I only think about that place when we have a reason to send someone there. I'll get with Max and find out which of my people are the most familiar and send them over there to look around."

Francis looks over at Rusty and asks, "Rusty, have you found out anything?"

"Not yet," Rusty says, "but I do have a couple of contacts that are familiar with the Hayes Landing area and they are headed that way. Also, I did what you asked and I think that Spinelli is clear of being in contact with Sam but I can never be 100% sure. I do think the bigger question, given his worship of her in the past, is whether he will be able to resist doing what she wants if she shows up in person. I think it is logical to assume that she will try to approach him and use him so I think he should have a tail."

Jason rubs his hands over his face and then reluctantly agrees with Rusty. "We can put one of your men and one of my men on him. I will also want to put someone on Winnie to protect her. We need to not be too obvious or Sam will never come out of hiding."

Francis then turns to Elizabeth. "I think we need to go ahead and make the plans for the boys to go back to sanctuary for a while. Do you want to take them or will you ask Steven to take them?"

"I will go with them to get them settled but I will ask Steven to stay there with them. I think I need to be here in order to draw Sam out. It's clear she is back on the prowl because I came back to Port Charles. I'm not going to run and hide. I trust all of you to keep me safe and, frankly, I trust myself. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make sure this thing with Sam ends for good. I'm going to go talk to Steven now while you guys finish up your meeting."

After Elizabeth leaves, Francis looks over at Jason but before he can speak Jason tells him, "Before you ask, I am willing to do whatever I have to do to protect Elizabeth and the boys from anyone who wants to hurt them including Sam."

Francis gives Jason a long hard look and replies, "I hope so because we, meaning me and the other men who have been with Elizabeth and the boys all this time, won't hesitate to take Sam out whether you like it or not. And that goes for anyone who gets in the way so you might want to talk to Spinelli and make sure he understands."

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth and Jason board a private plane along with Steven, Cam, Jake and several guards. Jason doesn't know whose plane it is and is a little bent out of shape that Lee had said he wasn't at liberty to share that information. When Jason objected, Elizabeth had stepped in and asked him to trust her and he had to agree. After all, if he expects her to trust him he has to return that trust. As the plane heads into the clouds, Jason vows to himself that there are a few things he intends to talk to her about when they get some time alone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning after a night of worrying and little sleep, Jason is lying quietly in bed enjoying having Elizabeth wrapped in his arms. It was late when they had gotten in the night before and they had agreed that talking about things could wait until today. He hears the boys trying to sneak into the room but keeps his eyes closed and pretends to be asleep. When he hears them giggling he opens one eye and sees that Cam and Jake are standing by the bed looking at him. He opens the other eye and asks, "What's so funny?"

Cam just grins but Jake says honestly, "Your hair is funny," which causes Cam to laugh out loud and roll in the floor.

Jason, being well aware of how his hair looks after a night of tossing and turning, grins back at Jake and says, "So does yours," and then grabs him and begins to rub his head.

Elizabeth groans at the noise and pleads, "Quieter, please."

Cam jumps on the bed and says with a big grin still on his face, "I think Mommy's hair is funny too," and starts to run his hands through her hair.

They all spend the next half hour playing and laughing until Jake decides he is hungry. Elizabeth tells the boys to ask Uncle Steven for breakfast. Once the boys are out of the room, Jason looks at Elizabeth and says, "I'm a little surprised that they didn't question me being in your room."

Elizabeth shrugs and says, "Jason, it's not like they walked in and found a stranger. If we don't act like it is a big deal, then they'll probably go with the flow."

Elizabeth jumps out of bed grabbing Jason's hand as she goes, "Let's get out shower and get dressed. Then I want to show you this place. This was my sanctuary when I didn't know how I was going to get through the next day. This is where I learned to be whole again and feel safe for me and my boys. I will never let this place go and I want to share it with you."

Jason nods his head and replies, "I'm glad you trust me enough to bring me with you and share this with me. We also need to talk about what is going to happen next."

"I know," Elizabeth agrees, "but can we just enjoy the morning and talk after the boys are out and about?"

"Yeah," Jason says pulling her into his arms. "Why don't you start the tour by showing me the shower?" he says with a leer. He lowers his head to kiss her and begins backing her toward the bathroom.

After their shower, Jason and Elizabeth head to the kitchen for breakfast. On their way to the kitchen, Elizabeth shows Jason the house. He had briefly seen the boys' rooms the night before while putting them to bed but really hadn't seen much else except the staircase they had climbed to get to the bedrooms. He is somewhat surprised at how large the house is and how old. He has a lot of questions about how Elizabeth came to be here but knows he needs to let her tell him in her own time.

They spend some time with the boys as they finish their breakfast. Steven has informed them that he is taking Cam and Jake to the beach.

Once the boys leave, Elizabeth turns to Jason. "Jason, why don't you go put on some swim shorts and we'll take a walk and maybe swim a little. We are too far away from the ocean to go to the beach unless we drive but we have a small pool in the back. We can finish our tour and then I can tell you how I came to be here."

Jason is returning from their room after changing into his swim shorts when he sees Elizabeth in deep conversation with Lee. Things seem to be tense between them and he wonders what is going on. "Elizabeth?" he questions as he approaches them.

Elizabeth just stands there looking at Lee until he finally throws his hands up and says, "OK. I'm going to trust you on this as long as you are sure you understand what the consequences will be if he turns out not to be trustworthy. I don't risk my family lightly."

Elizabeth quickly hugs Lee and says, "I know you don't and I'm sure you can trust Jason."

Lee pats her on the shoulder while replying, "Well, why don't you go check on your studio while Jason and I talk."

Elizabeth nods at Lee and gives Jason a quick kiss and tells him, "Lee will tell you how to get to my studio when you are done taking." She leaves the two men silently eyeing each other with a certain amount of distrust.

Jason speaks first. "I'm not sure what you want Elizabeth to keep from me but I don't like that you are trying to get her to keep secrets from me."

Lee shakes his head at Jason and replies, "Get over it Morgan. Not everything is about you. Do you know me well enough to want to tell me your deepest secrets and trust me to keep them?" When Jason doesn't answer Lee continues, "I thought not. I'm going to tell you some of mine because Elizabeth trusts you and I trust Elizabeth. Have a seat, this will take a little while."

Lee goes on to tell Jason about his days in CIA special ops and some of the missions he went on. He wants Jason to understand the dangerous things he was a part of and what he is capable of before he tells him the rest of his story.

Lee pauses to walk over to the bar and pour himself a glass of water. He drains the glass and then walks back over and sits down again. He looks at Jason and says, "This is the part I've been hesitant about sharing with you. I want you to understand that if you ever use this information in any way that causes harm to anyone that I care about, I will kill you. The fact that Elizabeth loves you and Jake is your son won't stop me. Do you still want to hear the rest?"

Jason quietly observes him for a moment and sees that he means what he is saying. Still, he feels like he needs to know so he nods and says, "I give you my word that I will never use anything you tell me against you unless you turn against Elizabeth. If you ever try to harm her or the boys then the deal is off."

Lee nods and resumes his story. "I'm not who you think I am. My real name is not Lee Grant. I gave myself a new name and identity when my team was all killed during an operation. I was the only survivor but I let everyone think I was dead. We had known going in that it was going to be especially dangerous. We didn't know that someone had betrayed us and given the enemy details of the operation and the true identities of everyone on the team. I won't bore you with all the details about how I escaped or how I survived for the first five years after I let everyone believe I was dead. I will say that Dr. Webber Sr. helped me after I saved him and his wife from certain death in the Baltic. He then steered me to Steven who arranged for plastic surgery so I wouldn't be readily recognized. Steven and I became good friends. Five years after my old self ceased to exist, I made contact with my family and let them know that I was alive. After convincing them it was really me behind this face, we made arrangements for them to hire me to work on the family estate so that I could be close to them. To this day, the outside world knows me as Lee Grant, valued employee and family friend. It was all made easier by the fact that my family owns this island. And to answer the question you had about the plane that brought us here, it also belongs to my family."

Jason's brows go up and he questions, "Your family must be wealthy to own an island this size. Why are you working for Elizabeth?"

Lee looks Jason in the eye and says, "It all started as a favor to Steven. He and I brought Elizabeth and the boys here to keep them safe and to give Elizabeth a chance to get her life back together. You don't know how close she was to an emotional breakdown when she left Port Charles. I came to care about Elizabeth and the boys and the rest of my family dotes on them. When she decided to come back to Port Charles I wasn't about to let them come without me. I'll stay with them until I think they don't need me anymore. Then I'll resume my place here on the island, close to my family. I guess how long that ends up being depends a lot on you. But, you should get used to the fact that I'll always be a part of their lives, just like Francis."

Jason jumps up and starts to pace. "I know everyone still doubts me. You all still doubt whether I'll stay the course with Elizabeth. You doubt whether I'll continue to put them first. You doubt that I'll take care of Sam if the time arises that I have the chance. I understand those doubts. Believe me, I know the way I have done things in the past supports those doubts. But, I'm telling you now, I will prove that those doubts are unfounded. I love Elizabeth and Jake and Cam and I will move heaven and earth to be with them and protect them."

"Well, then," Lee says with a slight smile, "maybe I'll be lounging in my hammock sooner rather than later. Come on and I'll show you where Elizabeth's studio is."

Jason quietly knocks on the door to Elizabeth's studio and enters. He smiles as he sees all the canvases filled with color. As he walks around the room he realizes that some of the canvases are very dark. He is thankful that he can see paintings better after his last surgery. He can almost see the progression of Elizabeth's emotional healing by the changes in the colors on the canvases.

Elizabeth comes up behind Jason and puts her arms around his stomach and hugs him. "How did it go with Lee?" she asks.

Jason turns and pulls her into his arms. "I understand where he is coming from and his hesitation in sharing his story with me. I want you to know I will never use anything he told me against him as long as he never turns on you."

Elizabeth pulls Jason over to sit on the couch with her and tells him, "Jason, Lee will never turn on me and the boys. We are family. His entire family has become my family. I want you to meet them all. We are going to the main house tonight with Steven and the boys for dinner."

"I'm surprised they sold you this house," Jason tells her.

"They didn't sell it to me," Elizabeth responds. "They have leased it to me and my heirs for 50 years for $1.00. It was to show me how much they consider us part of their family. It would have been Lee's house if things had worked out differently for him. He won't live here because he is afraid someone would question the help living in his grandmother's house."

"Wow," Jason says.

"Yeah," Elizabeth agrees. "You'll understand more after you get to know them. When this whole mess with Sam is over we'll come back and spend some time here. For now, let's go take that walk."

Later that night, Jason tucks Cameron in and gives him a kiss on his forehead. He smiles to himself as he remembers how free spirited and happy both Cam and Jake had been all afternoon. Then they had gone to dinner and Cam and Jake couldn't have been more excited about seeing Lee's family. It was easy to see how much they all cared about each other. At first, Jason had felt like an outsider but it hadn't taken long for Lee's family to make him feel welcome. He runs this hand through Cam's curls one last time and goes to kiss Jake good night. As he sits beside Jake and touches his soft cheek he can't help but be scared for what is coming. He hopes that he can figure out what Sam is up to before she has a chance to hurt Elizabeth or their sons.

Jason enters the bedroom he is sharing with Elizabeth and finds her already in bed apparently naked. He raises an eyebrow at her and says, "Elizabeth, you know we need to talk."

Elizabeth grins at him and says, "I know Jason but what's wrong with being comfortable?"

"Elizabeth," Jason sighs, "you are not going to distract me."

"Alright," Elizabeth pouts. "Let's get this over with. I'm going back with you and nothing you say will change my mind. I think you have had a chance to see that Cam and Jake will be well protected here."

"Yes," Jason agrees, "I do think Cam and Jake will be safe from Sam here. I wish you would stay here with them."

Elizabeth immediately shakes her head no. "Jason, I'm going back. We need to get rid of Sam once and for all and I should be there in case I'm needed as bait. When we get back we'll all sit down and come up with a plan. I'll agree to consider all the dangers in any plan we come up with, but I'm going back."

Jason sighs loudly and complains as he finishes undressing, "You are so stubborn but I know it is your right to make this decision for yourself. I'm going to hold you to that promise to consider all the dangers before you act."

As Jason crawls into bed Elizabeth grabs him and pulls him to her. "Can we start worrying tomorrow?" she asks as she kisses him.

"Oh, yeah," Jason replies, "I have other things on my mind right now."


	13. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 12

As the plane approaches Port Charles, Jason is on the phone getting updates from Mark, the man in his security firm that he has working with Francis, while Lee is talking to Francis. It had been decided before he left Port Charles that some of Jason's men would join in the search with Francis' men and Sonny's men. Jason had wanted to get Mark's impressions before speaking with Francis. It's not that he doesn't trust Francis, but he knows that everyone sees and interprets each situation differently. He needs to know what everyone is thinking so that he can be sure nothing is being missed. When he hangs up the phone, he goes into the small bedroom to be alone as he thinks about the things Mark had told him,

_Sonny had put the word out that if Sam came around town wanting anything that it be given to her and then he be made aware immediately. They now knew which whorehouse she was hiding in. Evidently, Sonny had laughed hysterically when he had gotten the call from the Madame that runs the place and had said he couldn't help himself, it was such an appropriate place for Sam to be and he guessed that Sam must have thought she would blend in._

_Later, while Francis and Mark were out setting up surveillance of Sam, Coleman had called Sonny. He had overheard three strangers in his bar arguing about a dark haired woman with big boobs and what she wanted them to do. One of them wanted out because he didn't like the plan. Sonny was able to have some of his men grab the men and bring them to one of the safe houses. He called Francis to come to the safe house to help with the interrogation of the men. _

_When Francis arrived at the safe house, he had Mark with him which didn't make Sonny too happy. He wasn't sure if he wanted an outsider who had nothing invested in the well being of Elizabeth and her boys knowing what they were doing and having something to go to the police with. Mark had reassured Sonny by telling him that Jason had handpicked Mark to be the one to help with the more "shady" aspects of the situation. Sonny had finally agreed to Mark's being there and they had gotten down to business. _

_Two of the men working with Sam had copped an attitude and refused to discuss the plan. Luckily, the man that had wanted out sang like a bird, telling them that Sam had planned to use them to kidnap Jake and kill Cameron and Elizabeth. He had wanted out because he didn't want any part of a plan that would hurt a child, but admitted that he probably would have gone along with the rest of the plan to hurt Elizabeth. Sam had offered them a lot of money and he was broke._

_Now that they had Sam's men, she would have to come up with a new plan. Sonny had wanted to take her out immediately but Francis had insisted that Elizabeth needed to be in on the decision because she would be the one that would have trouble living with giving Sam a death sentence. Swearing, Sonny had ordered Sam's men held in the safe house and told Francis they all needed to meet with Jason and Elizabeth when they got home to figure out how to proceed._

As Jason turns these things over in his mind, he becomes concerned for Elizabeth. What if Elizabeth really can't make the decision that Sam needs to die? He knows he can't let Sam live. His family would always be looking over their shoulders waiting for her to try to hurt them again. Before leaving the organization, he had lived too many years looking over his shoulder and knows how it can wear you down.

Reluctantly Jason opens the bedroom door and calls out, "Elizabeth, we need to talk."

Elizabeth looks up from where she is sitting on the couch talking on the phone to Steven and the boys about a puzzle they are working on. Steven has heard Jason calling Elizabeth and says, "Go ahead Elizabeth. I'll help the boys finish their puzzle. I'm the puzzle champ, right boys?" As the boys giggle at Steven, Elizabeth hangs up the phone and enters the bedroom.

Jason takes Elizabeth's hand and leads her over to the bed and sits with her on his lap. She looks into his eyes and can see he is conflicted about something.

"Jason, what's wrong?" she asks.

Jason tells her what Mark has told him and then looks into her eyes and says, "Elizabeth, I love you so much and I don't want to ever lose you. I need you to understand that, no matter what, Sam has to die. I know you aren't comfortable with taking a life or being responsible for the taking of a life and I'm afraid you will feel like it is your fault that Sam has to die and ask us not to do it."

Elizabeth sits there for a moment and replies, "You're right. Under other circumstances I wouldn't like the idea of being the reason anyone dies, but I don't feel that way about Sam. She wants to hurt my children and I will do anything to protect them. She could have walked away and found a way to have a full life but she didn't. Sam has made her own bed. I don't think Sam believes that you or Sonny will actually allow her to be killed and honestly I hope you aren't the one that has to do it."

"Elizabeth, please don't doubt that I will do what has to be done," Jason pleads.

"I don't doubt you," Elizabeth replies. "I just don't want you to have to kill someone you have loved. I know it would haunt you and I don't want that for you. Besides, you know that Francis and Lee will not hesitate to do what needs to be done so let them handle it."

Jason searches Elizabeth's eyes and then nods and says, "I will let them handle it if the situation allows, but, if we get into a situation where I have to stop her, I will."

Elizabeth nods her head in agreement and kisses him gently as Lee knocks on the door and tells them it is time to buckle in for the landing.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 **

After the plane lands, Elizabeth leaves in one vehicle for a quick stop at her gallery while Jason and Lee leave together in another vehicle. They are going straight to Elizabeth's house to meet up with Sonny and Francis.

Jason glances over at Lee. "I just wanted to say again that I appreciate you being so honest with me about your background and I can never repay you for how you've looked out for Elizabeth and the boys."

Lee turns his head to look at Jason. He notices how tightly Jason is gripping the steering wheel and can tell he is really tense about what is to come. "Jason, I would do anything for Elizabeth and those boys. If the truth be known, I'm probably a little in love with her."

When Jason whips his head around to stare at him, Lee continues, "Don't get on your high horse. I've kept my distance because I've known from the beginning that she never stopped loving you. To be honest, I didn't want her to come back to Port Charles because I thought you weren't worth the pain it might bring her. I've come to realize you aren't who I thought you were and I'm not too proud to admit that. I've also come to realize that you really do care about Elizabeth and that she can trust you. And to show that I trust you, just between you and me, my real name is Lawrence not Lee. The only good thing to come out of my mess was that I got to change my name," Lee says with a laugh.

"Thank you," Jason says as he pulls into the driveway. They head into the house and everyone exchanges greetings.

"It's good that you're back," Sonny says, "because we have a problem. I didn't like the idea of leaving Sam loose to get away but Francis insisted we hold off."

Francis looks at Sonny and sighs, "Sonny, I felt the same way but I didn't want to make any decisions without Elizabeth's input."

Jason holds up his hands and says, "Look, I've talked to Elizabeth and she understands what is going to happen to Sam and is okay with it. Sam's desire for revenge scares Elizabeth for the boys and she is willing to do what is necessary to protect them."

"Hi," Elizabeth says as she walks into the room. "What's going on?"

Looking at the floor Sonny explains to Jason and Elizabeth, "We lost Sam."

"What?" Jason yells. "How the hell could you loose her?"

"We think she spotted her tail," Sonny states. "She went to the haunted star late at night when no one was there and didn't come back out. Luke says there's some diving equipment missing. We're pretty sure she took it and escaped underwater with a full air tank. We don't know where she came out or where she is now."

"I can't believe this!" Jason exclaims as he paces, rubbing his hands down his face.

Elizabeth takes Jason's hand and pulls him back to the table. "Let's all take a deep breath. What's done is done and we just need to figure out what to do now."

Sonny relaxes into his chair and states, "Let's starting planning."

"Actually, I've got an idea for a plan," Elizabeth says. "And don't look at me like that Sonny. Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm stupid," she says with a wink.

As everyone chuckles at Sonny's expense he looks at Elizabeth and says, "I never for a minute thought you were stupid. I do think this isn't your area of expertise."

Elizabeth just smiles and replies, "If you mean I don't know how to plan a hit, then that is true. But, I do know how to push another woman's buttons. Here's the deal. I can't think of anything that would set Sam off more than if Jason and I were getting married."

When Jason's head jerks towards her she says, "Don't get scared Jason. I'm not planning on proposing. I think we should pretend to be engaged and have an article printed in the newspaper. It should say that we came back from a trip engaged. We'll give them one of the pictures we took on the island to print and Rusty can create a paper trail that we were somewhere else besides our island. It should also say that Monica is giving us a huge engagement party at the mansion and mention that we are having the party in lieu of a big wedding and reception. We'll say we are having a small family only wedding the next week and immediately leaving on a honeymoon. I'll stick close to home as much as possible and when I do go out I'll take extra guards. Sam will become frustrated that she can't get to me and I think she will begin to see the party as her only chance at getting to me before you marry me. We'll emphasize that there will be a lot of people at the party and that should give her a sense of being able to mill around undetected."

"Elizabeth," Jason says, "I don't want you making yourself a target."

"Jason," Elizabeth says softly, "I am already the target and you need to face that and help us work it to our advantage."

Jason just nods and says, "I'll talk to Monica and Edward. I don't doubt Monica can put together a party in no time and Edward owns controlling interest in the Port Charles Sun so I'll talk to him about the announcement." He looks at Elizabeth and sees her glaring at him with her eyebrows raised. "Right," he says, "_we'll_ talk to Monica and Edward."

Elizabeth just pats his hand and says, "Most people won't recognize any of the men that Lee brought with us from the island and Sam certainly shouldn't so they could be dressed as guests with free rein of the house and grounds. Lee can be himself, a friend that came to town with me, because a lot of people have seen me with him. I think what we have to plan carefully is the part where I end up somewhere in the house or on the grounds alone so that Sam can make a play. That part I'll leave you gentlemen to plan, but keep in mind that she'll probably change her appearance so that she can get in as a guest. She can't count on me being outside. Someone can fill me in later. It's time for me to call the boys and then I'm going to figure out something for dinner."

As Elizabeth leaves the room, the men sit there for a moment looking at each other. Lee speaks up first saying, "Elizabeth's plan actually sounds like a pretty good way to get Sam to come out of hiding."

Jason replies, "I still don't like that she is setting herself up for Sam to get to her."

Francis looks at Jason and says, "Jason, you know I love Elizabeth and don't want to see her hurt but we do need to draw Sam into a situation where we can try to control the outcome. I think we should get this plan started and at the same time we keep trying to find Sam. This time, if we find her, we grab her and we don't hesitate to eliminate her."

Sonny looks to Jason to see what his reaction is. "Okay," Jason says, "I'll go along with this for now. But I want everyone to keep trying to come up with a better way."

Sonny stands up and says, "That's that then. Once you have a plan in place just let me know what you need from me. I'm going to go help Elizabeth with dinner."

Once Sonny is gone, Francis looks at Lee and Jason and says, "Lee, you have the most experience in planning a grab like this and your men trust you so I think you should come up with the basic plan and then we'll all get back together and tweak it."

"I'll get with Rusty right now," Lee says. "Jason, can you get me a layout of the inside of the mansion? If you can, we'll have something basic by tomorrow morning."

Jason nods his head and picks up the phone to call the mansion and set up a time for him and Elizabeth to meet with Edward and Monica after dinner. He had hoped that this could all be resolved before Thanksgiving so the boys could come home, but it's not looking good now that Sam is on the loose again.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth takes the last sip of the hot chocolate Jason had made her for breakfast and hands the newspaper to him. "That's some article. Who knew Edward would go so over the top."

Jason smirked. "Yeah, I think he is enjoying being in the thick of things, so to speak. It's the most excitement he's had in years. Not to mention he would do anything to protect you and the boys."

"And you, Jason," Elizabeth says. "You are his family and we both know he loves you."

"I know," Jason says, "it just took us a while to figure things out. Are you sure you need to go the gallery this morning? I would feel more comfortable if you stay home since I can't go with you."

"Jason, I'll be fine," Elizabeth assures him. I really need to go take care of the placement of the paintings for the new show. I've been neglecting things because of this situation with Sam but I don't intend to give up the progress I've made with my gallery because of her. You've been working on the plans for revitalizing the docks for more than a year. If you don't go to this zoning meeting you may loose the final approval you need. Don't worry about me, Francis will be with me."

"I thought Lee was going with you?" Jason questions.

"He's under the weather today so he's going to stay here with the boys," "Elizabeth explains as she gives Jason a quick kiss goodbye and leaves with Francis. Jason doesn't know why, but he has a feeling of dread. He tries to shake it off as he gets ready for his meeting.

Elizabeth arrives at the gallery and greets her manager, Rachel. "Hi Rachel, did the rest of the paintings arrive?"

"Yes, they have all been uncrated except the largest one. I couldn't do it by myself. The bill of lading says it is a sculpture. You didn't tell me we were expecting a sculpture," Rachel says noting Elizabeth's puzzled expression.

Elizabeth replies, "I wasn't expecting one. Did it say which artist it is from?"

"I don't think so," Rachel replies.

"Well, let's go see who sent it and what it is and I'll decide whether to show it," Elizabeth says.

Elizabeth and Rachel head into the back room where the large crate sits while Francis stays in the front to watch the people coming and going from the gallery. He knows that Cody and some of his men are outside guarding the back door and the loading dock, the only other ways in or out of the gallery other than the windows.

Elizabeth stands looking at the crate, which is as tall as her, and says to Rachel, "When you said it was a sculpture I expected something much smaller. This thing is big enough to hold a life-sized sculpture. Did the bill of lading say what kind of sculpture it is?"

As Rachel shakes her head no, Elizabeth picks up a crowbar and begins to try to unpack the crate. "Rachel, grab the other crowbar and let's pry both sides at the same time. Maybe the two of us together will have enough strength to get this off without having to ask Francis for help."

Elizabeth finally admits defeat and sends Rachel to tell Francis they need help. "Francis," Rachel calls out as she enters the main room of the gallery, "we need help opening a large crate."

"I'll need call one of the men inside to replace me so I can help you. Give me a minute," Francis replies.

As Francis fishes his phone from his pocket, a patron calls out to Rachel, "Rachel, I must talk to you about the new watercolor of Vista Point." Rachel walks over to the patron and they head to the other side of the gallery to look at the painting.

In the back room, Elizabeth walks around the crate wondering what is in it. After a few minutes, when neither Francis nor Rachel appears, Elizabeth decides to try one more time to open the crate herself. She picks up the crowbar and again begins to try to pry the wooden front off. She can feel the front of the crate begin to come loose when all at once it starts to fall forward. As she jumps back out of the way, she stumbles.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth yells as she lands on her hands and knees facing away from the crate.

As she stands and turns toward the crate she hears a gun cock and Sam's voice saying, "Hello Elizabeth. I've been waiting for you."

Once Elizabeth is facing the crate she sees Sam standing there looking disheveled. "You were in the crate!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"That's right," Sam smirks.

"But the crate's been here for two days. You've been in it the whole time?" Elizabeth asks.

"Of course not," Sam says, "I'm smarter than that. I had latches on the inside that I could undo and get out at night. The latches are why you couldn't open it."

"That's actually pretty smart," Elizabeth says. "Who thought of it for you? You had to have help."

You should have known I'd find a way to get to you," Sam says not answering Elizabeth's question. "You didn't really think I would allow you to marry Jason did you? You are not allowed to have my life," Sam yells.

Elizabeth tries to reasons with Sam. "Sam, you don't want to do this. If you kill me there are people who won't stop until you are dead too."

Chills run down Elizabeth's spine as Sam says with a diabolical laugh, "Maybe, but it won't be Jason. Jason could never hurt me. He loves me, not you, and when you are gone we will be together and I'll finally have his son. I'll be Jake's new mommy."

Sam sounds insane and Elizabeth is realizing that logic is not going to work on her. She begins to inch away from Sam but Sam stops her in her tracks. "One more move and I'll shoot you right now," Sam vows.

"Sam," Elizabeth says a little desperately, "Francis will be here any minute to unpack the crate. You should go while you still can. I've never wanted to hurt you. You could go away and find a way to have a good life."

"I'm not going anywhere until you are dead. Now walk toward the back door and we'll leave together."

In the main gallery Francis' replacement has been given his orders when Jason walks through the door and heads toward Francis.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason questions.

"She's in the back. I'm just going back there now to help her unpack a crate," Francis explains. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a big zoning meeting."

Jason sighs. "I did but the council postponed it because two of the members were ill. I just wanted to come by and check on Elizabeth. I've had a bad feeling all day."

Francis puts a hand on Jason's shoulder and says, "Don't let things get to you. Come on; let's go give Elizabeth a hand with that crate."

As the two men enter the storage room they can see that the crate has been opened but Elizabeth does not appear to be there.

"Elizabeth," Jason calls out as he looks into the crate and finds it empty. He is immediately alarmed because he knows Elizabeth could not have unloaded anything large enough to have been shipped in the crate. He looks at Francis and puts his finger to his lips indicating that Francis should remain silent and then pulls his gun from its holster under his suit jacket. From his pocket he pulls a silencer. Hopefully he won't have to use the gun but if he does, he doesn't want the people in the gallery alerted to what's going on. He sees that Francis is doing the same.

"Elizabeth?" Jason calls out again. "I came by to see if you wanted to get some lunch," he says as he walks toward the loading dock area scanning the area looking for something out of place.

Suddenly, from behind a shelf, Sam and Elizabeth appear. Sam has a tight grip on Elizabeth's arm and a gun to her head.

"Hello Jason," Sam says in what she thinks is a seductive voice as she automatically juts her chest out. "I've missed you. According to the newspaper you are being forced to marry this bitch. I know it is only so you can get Jake. I'm going to get rid of her for you and then you and I can be together and raise Jake. I'll even let you keep Cameron if you want him."

Jason sees Elizabeth roll her eyes and then cross them. He can see she has had just about enough of Sam and hopes she will keep her mouth shut. He can also tell that Sam is operating on a short fuse and less than a full deck.

Jason raises his gun and points it at Sam. "Sam, let Elizabeth go and then you and I can talk," he says hoping it will working but knowing it won't.

"I don't think so," Sam says. "If I don't get rid of her she'll never leave us in peace."

"Never leave you in peace?" Elizabeth screeches. "I could care less about you Sam. If Jason wants you he can have you and I'll go away like I did before. So, what's it going to be Jason, me or Sam?" Elizabeth asks. She is trying to unnerve Sam and hopes Jason knows what she is doing. She is also pretty sure that Francis is near by. She's hoping to give him a chance to get at Sam.

For a moment Jason is shocked at what Elizabeth is saying and then realizes what she is trying to do. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Francis quietly circling around intending to come up behind Sam.

"Elizabeth," Jason says, "I'm not sure it's fair for you to put it like that. I don't want to see either of you hurt. I care about both of you."

"You care about both of us!" Sam yells at Jason. "You can't have both of us, so choose and choose carefully." Sam says slaps her chest with her hand and continues yelling at Jason, "I love you and I fit in your life in a way she can't. Why are you betraying me?"

In Sam's fervor to express herself, she has unconsciously let go of Elizabeth's arm. For once, Elizabeth is glad that Sam can't talk without using her hands and decides it's time to make her move. She grabs the hand that is holding the gun and twists the way Francis taught her. She hears a crunching sound and knows she has broken Sam's wrist. As the gun falls from Sam's hand, Elizabeth twists her arm behind her back and shoves her to the floor. As she starts to bend down and grab Sam again, Sam's other hand snakes a knife from her boot. Before Sam has a chance to use the knife, two shots ring out.

In the silence that follows, Sam looks up at Jason with a look of shock on her face. "You shot me!" she says to Jason.

"I warned you once what I would do if you ever hurt Elizabeth or her boys again. You should have listened to me," Jason says in a quiet but deadly voice.

Elizabeth is standing there a little stunned looking at Sam. Francis saunters over and gives Elizabeth a grin. "That's my girl! You remembered what I taught you," he says as he bends over to take the knife from Sam.

Jason walks over to Elizabeth and takes her in his arms. He hugs her tightly and then gives her a gentle and loving kiss before looking at Sam and saying, "There was never a choice, Sam. I love Elizabeth. I always have and I always will. You can rot in hell for all I care."

Sam's looks at Jason with hate filled eyes and then they close as her breathing stops.

"Jason, you and Elizabeth need to go back out front and make sure nobody comes in here," Francis says. "I'll take Sam out the back and Cody and I will take things from here."

"We could call the police," Elizabeth says. "You were saving my life."

"No, Elizabeth, we can't call the police," Francis says. "My shot hit her too and it was in the back. Jason's hit her in the shoulder. It looks like mine hit her right in her black heart and is the one that killed her. I don't think the police would accept that as self defense."

"Elizabeth, are you going to be okay?" Jason asks.

"I'll be fine," she says in a tear filled voice. "I wish she had taken a different path but she chose this for herself. If it makes me a bad person that I'm not sorry she can't hurt my boys, then I'm okay being a bad person," Elizabeth says. She takes a deep breath and then continues, "I think we should put the side of the crate back on and I'll tell Rachel it was some ugly monstrosity that I'm sending back. Then I'll give her the rest of the day off as a reward for taking care of things lately and tell her I'm closing the gallery for the rest of the day because we had an argument and need to talk things through."

"That sounds like a good way to get everyone out so that Francis can take care of things," Jason agrees. He looks at Francis and says, "We'll see you back at the house."

As Elizabeth wipes her tears away, Jason puts his arm around her and they go to talk to Rachel.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jason and Elizabeth sit quietly, hands entwined, as Jason drives them back to Elizabeth's house. His thoughts are racing. He can't help but wonder if this thing with Sam will be the catalyst for Elizabeth walking away from him once again.

As Elizabeth sits quietly next to Jason her thoughts are also racing. She is wondering if this thing with Sam will be what pushes Jason to walk away from her once again.

Jason pulls into the driveway and puts the SUV into park. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and then turns to look at Elizabeth at the same time she turns to look at him. Their eyes lock, each of them seeking to see into the other's soul.

Elizabeth speaks first, "Jason, I know you are thinking that it is your fault that Sam came after me and that you probably are thinking of walking away, but I want you to stop and think about how far we've come. You are not at fault. Only Sam is responsible for what happened tonight. It doesn't change the way I feel about you."

As Elizabeth holds her breath waiting for Jason's response he lifts the hand he has been holding and gently kisses it. "Elizabeth, I couldn't walk away even if I thought I should. I was so afraid that you would want to walk away. There's always a possibility that someone else from my past will decide to come after me and that you and the boys will be in danger because of it."

"Jason," Elizabeth replies, "we've been through all of this. We can't live our lives based on only the bad maybes. We'll face whatever comes together and with the rest of our family. I think that with you, Sonny, Johnny, Francis, and Lee working together we can handle anyone who comes along."

"You think so?" Jason asks with a smile as he reaches across the console to give her a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Well," Elizabeth says with a smirk, "if you boys can't handle things I can always do it for you. Just remember, I was handling Sam pretty well before you and Francis stepped in."

"True and I'm proud of how brave you were," Jason responds. "It looks like Sonny and Johnny are here so I guess we should go on in."

Inside, Jason and Elizabeth find Sonny, Johnny, and Lee sitting at the dining room table. They quickly join them and Jason tells them what happened with Sam and that Francis and Cody are taking care of disposing of the body.

Sonny looks at Elizabeth who has been quiet and seems to be lost in thought, and asks, "Elizabeth, are you ok?"

Elizabeth pulls herself together and answers, "Yes. I'm sorry that Sam pushed things this far but I'm relieved it is over. I would be lying if I said seeing her die didn't bother me at all but I don't feel responsible, just a little sad that she wasted her life the way she did. I guess I should call Monica and cancel the engagement party. Should we stage a fight or something or just cancel it without any explanations to those invited?"

Jason jerks his head around to stare at Elizabeth in panic. He had intended to find the courage to talk to her before the day of the party but it looks like he needs to jump in now. "Elizabeth, can we talk in private?"

Puzzled, Elizabeth says, "I guess. Let's call to check on the boys and then we can talk. Sonny, do you guys want to stay for an early dinner?"

Sonny grins, "Elizabeth, I think an early dinner is a great idea but if you don't mind I'll do the cooking. I'll see what I can whip up from what you have in the kitchen."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes at Sonny and she and Jason go to call the boys. Finding out the boys are napping they tell Steven what has happened and then tell him to tell the boys they will call back. Jason leads Elizabeth to her room and closes the door. He pulls her into his arms and they hold each other close thankful to be there together and that their boys are safe.

Jason pulls away first and taking Elizabeth by the hand he leads her over to the large chair near the fireplace and sits, pulling her into his lap. "Elizabeth, I know the engagement party started out as a fake and a way to flush out Sam, but even the first night when we were planning it I knew I wanted it to be for real. I love you and I want to be your husband. I want to wake up each morning with you in my arms. I want to wake up to the boys giggling and making fun of my hair. I want to take care of you when you're ill, comfort you when you are sad, and laugh with you when you are happy. I just want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth looks at Jason with tears in her eyes and whispers, "Yes, I'll marry you." Then louder she says with a huge smile, "Yes, Yes, Yes, I'll marry you and this time if you take it back I'll shoot you with your own gun!"

Jason smiles at her and says, "If I'm stupid enough to take it back you won't have to shoot me. Francis will load the gun and Lee will shoot me."

Elizabeth just giggles and kisses Jason as he begins to squirm. "What are you doing?"

Jason finally stops squirming and pulls his and hand out of his pants pocket. "I've been carrying this with me since the day after we planned the party. I've been waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

Jason opens his hand and there is a beautiful ruby ring with diamonds on either side. He takes Elizabeth's hand and places the ring on her left hand. Elizabeth holds her hand out and gazes at the ring. "Jason, it is so beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Does this mean the party's on? I think the idea of having a large engagement party and a small wedding is a good one. What do you think?"

"I agree," Elizabeth says and then gives him a sweet and loving kiss. They sit there for a while just basking in the moment and talking about the future.

Suddenly Elizabeth jumps up from his lap. "Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news."

As Elizabeth comes barreling down the stairs she stops at the bottom and stares. Standing there in a semi-circle watching them descend is Sonny, Johnny, Lee and Francis.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Francis, did something go wrong? What did you do with…?"

"We can talk about that some other time," Sonny interrupts. Gesturing towards the ring on her finger, he grins and says, "Judging from the ring on your finger, everything's right. Congratulations. We kind of figured Jason wanted to talk to you alone to pop the question and we were just anxious to find out the answer."

Francis walks over and gives Elizabeth a hug. "Congratulations. I'm glad you two worked things out," he says. Then looking at Jason he continues, "If you do anything to hurt her again….?"

"I know," Jason interrupts, "you'll make me sorry and if you don't Lee will. I get it, ok?"

"You'd better," Johnny says with a grin as he shakes Jason's hand and then gives Liz a big hug.

Everyone laughs as Elizabeth's stomach growls loudly. Sonny tucks Elizabeth's arm into his and says, "Dinner's waiting so let's feed you. You should probably have a good meal and rest tonight. Once Carly, Robin and the Quartermaines find out that you guys are engaged for real, things are going to get crazy."

Everyone laughs at Jason's groan as they head into the dining room.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jason slowly comes awake and reaches out for Elizabeth, smiling as he remembers that they are now engaged and how they celebrated last night. He quickly opens his eyes when he doesn't feel her next to him and sees her standing still as a statute and gazing out the window.

"Good morning," Jason says. "What are you doing all the way over there? Come back to bed and let me hold you for a while."

Elizabeth walks slowly to the bed and gazes down at Jason. "Who was helping her?"

"What?" Jason says.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jason. I saw the looks you guys where giving each other last night but I let it go because I just wanted to enjoy our getting engaged for a little while. When you didn't come to bed right away I knew for sure that something was up. Then this morning it hit me. Sam had to have had help getting in that stupid box and getting shipped to my gallery. I want to know if you know who helped her and, if you do, I want to know who it is."

Jason reaches out and pulls Elizabeth down onto the bed and wraps her in his arms. "We don't _know_ who helped her."

"But you have some ideas," Elizabeth states looking into his eyes. When Jason remains silent, Elizabeth pulls loose from his arms and pulls on her robe. "Well, I have some ideas too," she says as she stalks from the room.

Jason quickly pulls on his pants and hurries after Elizabeth. He finds her in the kitchen opening and slamming the cabinet doors, as she makes prepares to make coffee for him, even though she's angry. He leans against the door frame and quietly asks, "Elizabeth, why are you angry?"

Elizabeth walks over to Jason and with her hands on her hips tells him, "You don't get to start shutting me out now. I want to know how she got to Spinelli and why he helped her."

Jason tries to hide his surprise at her words but knows he failed when she smirks and says, "What? Did you think I was too dumb to figure it out? Now, I want to know if he did it because she shoved her boobs in his face or did he do it because she threatened him?"

Jason sighs and replies, "We aren't even sure it was him yet. Cody was supposed to pick Spinelli up last night and bring him over here later this morning. I never intended to shut you out and I would never think you are too stupid to figure something out. I just wanted to talk to him alone first. In the past I thought of him as a little brother and I hoped he was loyal to me. I need to talk to him and find out if he betrayed me and why. After all the chances I have given him, how could he help her try to hurt you? He knows you mean everything to me, he knew a long time ago."

Elizabeth wraps her arms around Jason in an attempt to comfort him and they stand there for a moment in silence, each contemplating where the answers might be found. Elizabeth finally takes a step back from Jason and says, "Have you checked up on Lucky?"

Jason looks surprised that Elizabeth would even entertain the idea that Lucky might be involved and replies, "No, but maybe we should."

"I think so," Elizabeth agrees. "Just because Lucky told Nicholas he has moved on and remarried doesn't make it so. Even if he is remarried, if Sam contacted him for help he may have had enough resentment left to have agreed to help her."

"I hate this!" Jason growls. "More than likely one of us has been screwed over by someone we cared about."

"Don't worry about my feelings Jason. I'm no longer under any illusions or have any sense of obligation where Lucky is concerned. For your sake, I hope it is Lucky and not Spinelli."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Jason replies as he leans in to kiss Elizabeth just as the doorbell rings. With a sigh, Jason heads to the door and opens it to find Nicholas on the other side. It is the first time Nicholas has been to the house and Jason knows it is probably not good news if he has shown up now uninvited.

"Nicholas?" Jason questions.

"Hi," Nicholas responds. "Sorry to show up like this but I think you should know something I just discovered. Is Elizabeth around?"

"Nicholas," Elizabeth calls out, bringing his attention to her. "Come in and tell me what's bothering you."

Nicholas walks over and gives Elizabeth a quick hug, causing Jason's eyes to narrow. He may have gotten past the idea of Elizabeth with Nicholas but he still hasn't forgotten. Nicholas sits on the couch, rubs his hands over his face and looking at Elizabeth starts to speak.

"Elizabeth, you don't know how much I hate having to tell you this. I just got in from Australia." At these words Elizabeth and Jason glance at each other and then back at Nicholas as he continues to speak. "I had been in Europe on a business trip and decided to stop in Australia and check on Lucky. When I got there, his "wife" was at home all alone. At first she was reluctant to tell me anything but after an offer of some cash she changed her mind. It seems they aren't really married and Lucky hasn't been home in three months. I was able to find out that he is back in the U.S. but I'm not sure where. I would assume though that he is in Port Charles and, if he's keeping it quiet, I have to think it's not for any good reason."

Nicholas looks up and sees that Jason and Elizabeth are looking at each other and don't seem to be surprised at what he is saying.

"What's going on," asks Nicholas. "Why do I think you aren't surprised that Lucky might be here? Have you seen him?"

Elizabeth shakes her head and replies, "No, Nicholas, we haven't seen Lucky but some things have been happening with Sam. Now that we know he is probably in Port Charles, it seems more than likely that he has been helping her."

"What kind of things?" Nicholas asks, concerned for Elizabeth and the boys but also worried about what his brother may have gotten himself into this time.

Jason shakes his head at Elizabeth and replies to Nicholas, "You don't need to know details. Just know that Sam has been trying to find a way to hurt Elizabeth. She was trying to make sure Elizabeth died and if Lucky was involved there was probably some plan for the boys as well. It recently has become obvious that she must have had help. You should also know that if Lucky is a part of what has been going on, he will pay."

"But you don't know that it was Lucky, right?" asks Nicholas. "For all you know it was your little friend Spinelli helping her. He always was smitten with her. Why do you always jump to conclusions about Lucky?"

"You're right," Jason agrees, "Spinelli could be the one." Looking Nicholas in the eye he states in a determined voice, "You need to understand that I'm not standing by and letting anyone hurt Elizabeth or our boys ever again, especially Lucky. If Lucky wasn't involved in this thing with Sam and he leaves Elizabeth and the boys alone, I won't have a problem with him."

"Let me be blunter than Jason," Francis says as he enters the room. He has been standing outside the door listening and has finally had enough. "If Lucky helped Sam in any way he is a dead man. If he didn't help Sam, he needs to stay away from Elizabeth and the boys or he is a dead man. If he sees them on the street he needs to turn and go the other way or he is a dead man. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

When Nicholas gives Jason a questioning look, Francis moves to stand in front of Nicholas and continues, "Don't look at Jason because I don't work for him. I work for Elizabeth but this isn't about work. Elizabeth and those boys are my family and I will crush anyone who hurts them and anyone who gets in my way. Can I be any plainer?"

Nicholas looks at Francis and knows he means it. He looks at Jason and sees that Jason feels the same way. Next, he looks at Elizabeth and sees that she is in agreement. Slowly, he stands and looks at Elizabeth with sad eyes and says, "I understand where you guys are coming. I'm just sorry it has come to this," he says as he opens the door and walks out.

Francis turns to Elizabeth and says, "It's been confirmed through the guy at the shipping company that Lucky is the one that helped Sam. So far we haven't been able to find him and if he gets out of the country we may never find him."

Elizabeth gives Francis a sad smile and replies, "It's okay Francis. We'll take things as they come. Do you guys think we can bring the boys home now? I want them to be here for the engagement party this weekend, not to mention I miss them like crazy."

They all three turn to look at the door when the doorbell rings again. Jason looks at Elizabeth and raises an eyebrow as if to say it's her turn. Elizabeth grins and answers the door, a little surprised to see Mac Scorpio on the other side.

"Hello Elizabeth," Mac greets her with a serious look. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Mac," Elizabeth says as she steps back to let him in. "Has something happened?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard yet and I hate to have to tell you this but Lucky's dead," Mac tells them as he looks at each of them trying to gage their reactions.

"How?" Jason asks.

"It looks like Lucky has been hiding in the wine cellar at the Quartermaine mansion. Last night Edward thought he heard an intruder and called 911. By the time we got there, he had shot and killed Lucky. He swears he didn't know it was Lucky and was just defending himself. I don't suppose any of you can think of any reason why that might not be true?" Mac quizzes.

"Of course not," Elizabeth quickly answers. "Edward wouldn't hurt Lucky or anyone else on purpose. Why was Lucky lurking about there anyway?"

Mac looks at Elizabeth skeptically and answers, "I thought maybe you could tell me the answer to that."

"Mac," Jason speaks up. "We don't know anything about Lucky being here. We thought he was in Australia with his new wife. Now if you don't have any more questions, Elizabeth and I have a lot to do before our engagement party Saturday night."

Mac just nods his head and says, "I guess I'll see you at the party. As he starts to walk out the door he stops and says, "By the way, congratulations."

As the door closes, Jason walks to Elizabeth and pulls her into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Jason, I'm fine." Elizabeth goes on to explain, "I'm just sad when I think about how his life turned out and maybe, for a moment, a little regretful that some of the choices I made in the past may have helped mold him into who he became. But, I know that in the end, we all make our own choices about the type of person we want to be and how to live our lives and we can't blame others forever. I'm sorry for him the same way I'm sorry for Sam, that they didn't choose to let go and find a way to have a full and happy life like we will."

As Francis silently slips away, Jason pulls Elizabeth into his arms and, after kissing her lovingly, says, "Let's call the boys and tell them to come home and then we need to talk to Edward. I have a feeling the old man decided to exact some Quartermaine justice."

A few nights later as Elizabeth lies in bed stretching, Jason enters the room and quickly joins her on the bed.

"The boys are fast asleep," he says as he begins to softly kiss her neck.

"It was a wonderful party, wasn't it?" Elizabeth says in a dreamy voice, her breath catching as Jason's mouth moves toward her breasts.

"Honestly?" Jason asks. "I endured the party because I knew it was just one more step towards getting me what I've wanted for so long, you as my wife."

Elizabeth places her hands on Jason's face and pulls his head up so that she can look at him. "I love you Jason and I can't wait to be your wife," she says.

Jason just gives her a sexy smile and says, "Quit talking," as he covers her body with his and begins the dance that will take them to the place they can only go with each other.


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N **__This is the final chapter. As I said in the beginning, this is the only fan fiction I've ever written. I've found that when reading a good book, I can't wait to get to the next chapter. When the book isn't so good, sometimes I skip to the end so I can put it down. A well written soap is like a good book only without an ending, it just keeps giving you pleasure. For me, GH is not a good book anymore. I wrote this as a way to get to an ending I could be happy with so I could put the book down. I'm not sure it worked. I think it just made we want a better written story even more. Thanks for reading and reviews, good or bad, would be appreciated._

**Chapter 17**

Fidgeting and trying not to pace, Jason's eyes slowly roam the area and he is glad they decided to wait until spring to have the wedding. As his eyes continue to roam, they stop momentarily on an individual here and there as he thought about what they meant to him or Elizabeth. A small smile appeared on his face when he acknowledged to himself that he never thought this day would happen much less that some of these people would be willing, or even welcome, to be here like this with him. Then, a little sadness snuck into his eyes as he thought about the ones who weren't here to share this with him.

"Carly," Elizabeth sighs. "For the last time, get over it. I know you wish this was going to be more formal but that's what the engagement party was for. Today I just want to relax and be happy. No stressing over dresses and other details, just happy."

"I'm sorry," Carly replies as she hugs Elizabeth. "You look beautiful and radiant and happy. I'm so glad we found a way to become friends and that our children can be together since in a way they are all related through Michael and Jake. Thank you for forgiving my past nastiness and letting me be a part of this."

Elizabeth just smiles at Carly and says, "I'm glad we can be here too. No matter how much Jason has changed his life, you and the boys are still important to him. Besides, you've been a good friend to me too since I came back."

"Enough already," snips Robin with a grin. "We can't afford to be all sappy. You know Jason's going to be sappy enough for all of us. Come on, it's time to get that dress on you." They all giggle at the thought of a sappy Jason as Elizabeth steps into her dress.

"I don't know why you get the big job," Francis grumbles to Steven.

Steven raises his eyebrows at Francis and asks, "Why would that surprise you? I _am_ her brother."

"DNA's not everything," insists Lee. "I'm like her brother. I could've done the job."

"Quit whining," Jason says as he walks up to the trio. "I happen to know that Elizabeth offered you two clowns very important positions in the wedding and you turned her down."

"Is that so?" Francis smirks back at him. "Well, we couldn't agree on which one of us should be the maid of honor so we thought it best we turn down the bridesmaid positions in favor of being your groomsmen."

As the men all chuckle, Edward walks up to inform them that he thinks they should take their places.

As he and the other men enter Lila's rose garden, Jason can't help but wish that his grandmother could be here. He knows how happy she would be for him and Elizabeth, as would Emily and even Allen. Monica had insisted on handling the setup for everything so that he and Elizabeth didn't have to worry about anything, and he can see that she has done a wonderful job. Everything is simple, yet beautiful. It is a perfect setting for his Elizabeth. He approaches the elegant arch that has been created to frame him and Elizabeth and can imagine her there with him. He sees that people are starting to be seated. He nods to Spinelli and Winnie when they catch his eye. Jason is happy that Spinelli has been loyal and he can see something blossoming between him and Winnie. Thankfully, she is a much better fit for Spinelli than the blond witch he used to hangout with.

Next he sees Tracy sitting there looking bored. For the most part he has learned to ignore her negative, brusque personality. He understands that much of it is because of the disappointments in her life and that he might have ended up much like her if not for the love of Elizabeth and his sons.

He smiles at Epiphany, Patrick and some of the other hospital staff that have remained friends with Elizabeth even though she hasn't worked there in quite some time. Patrick and Robin especially have become good friends to both of them.

He smiles at Ned, Dillon, Lois, Book Lynn, and Skye as they take their seats. He appreciates that they have all shown up to show their support, not only of his wedding to Elizabeth, but of his position in the family.

As Sonny, Johnny and Rusty take their seats in the back, Jason feels a little guilty that Sonny is not standing beside him but Sonny had been the first to say that would be a bad idea. Even though they can remain friends at a distance, it might spook the families if they look too close. He raises an eyebrow as he notices that Johnny and Brook Lynn are casting glances at each other. He decides he'd better keep an eye on those two.

"Who's the good looking redhead?" asks Lee.

"Jason's half-sister," replies Francis at the same time Jason asks, "Why do you want to know?" Lee just smiles and continues to eye Skye who has noticed and is blushing but eyeing him back.

Before Jason can process the thought of Lee and Skye he sees Elizabeth's assistant Rachel take a seat next to Dillon, who immediately introduces himself and begins to flirt with her. Jason groans as he knows Elizabeth is very much attached to Rachel and thinks of her as a little sister.

He nods a little stiffly to Jeff and Sarah Webber as they take their seats. Dinner with those two last night had been tense but Elizabeth was hopeful that they were sincere in wanting to become part of her life and know her boys. Jason has his doubts but is trying to work through them. He can't help but wonder what kind of mother refused to show up for her daughter's wedding when her husband and other daughter were coming. He wonders what Audrey's reaction would have been and would like to think she would be happy for Elizabeth and proud of the way he has changed his life. Thinking about the rest of Elizabeth's family just makes him appreciate her brother Steven all the more for taking such good care of her.

Jason is starting to panic thinking about all these people here together that have become a part of his life. He was so isolated for so long and now, seeing all the people who are now part of his life in one place, it is a little overwhelming. Just then, he notices Alice, Mercedes and Michael leading Morgan, Jocelyn, Spencer, Lila Rae, Kristina, Molly and Emma to their seats and knows it is almost time for Elizabeth to come to him and this calms him down.

"Are you ready for this?" Robin asks Elizabeth.

"Yes," Elizabeth replies. "You know, I almost said I've always been ready for this but that wouldn't be quite true. There have been times in the last 10 years when I've dreamed of this and wanted this but I wasn't really ready. This is the first time that I can honestly say with no doubts that I am ready to be Jason's wife and deal with whatever comes with that. I'm not only ready, I'm excited and impatient. Is it time yet?"

Just then a soft knock sounds on the door and it opens to let in Monica, Cam and Jake.

"Mommy, you look so beautiful," Cam says as Elizabeth bends to kiss him and Jake on the cheek.

"Mommy's pretty for daddy, right mommy?" Jake asserts.

"Mommy's pretty today because all of her boys make her so happy," Elizabeth says as she hugs both boys. "Are you guys ready to get married?"

"Yes!" both boys yell together.

Monica laughs and says, "Cam's right, Elizabeth, you do look beautiful. I'm going to go be seated and I'll see you guys in a little while."

Jason is standing there lost in his thoughts when the music starts. His heartbeat quickens and he quickly raises his head and looks in the direction he knows Elizabeth will be arriving. He impatiently watches as first Carly and then Robin glides down the aisle and takes her place. Then a beautiful smile appears on his face as he sees Cam and Jake walking down the aisle together, each one holding a small pillow with a wedding band on it.

Suddenly Jason's breath catches as Elizabeth appears on Steven's arm. She is so beautiful to him that he can't form the words to describe it. He sees the wide and loving smile on her face and his heart rate slows and he is at peace knowing that she is about to become his wife.

Elizabeth is hardly aware of who is at the wedding as she walks down the aisle. She only sees Jason as their eyes have locked and not waivered. If not for Steven guiding her, she probably would have walked into something. Soon they are standing in front of Jason and the minister and, as Steven places her hand in Jason's, she is at peace knowing they will soon be husband and wife.

When the minister says, "You may kiss the bride," Jason kisses Elizabeth lovingly and then passionately. When they hear Jake grunt, "Yuck!" they end the kiss and Jason grabs Elizabeth and twirls her around as they both laugh. As the guests clap and join in the laughter, Jason sets Elizabeth back on the ground and they pull the boys to them as the Minister announces,

"It is my pleasure to present to you the Morgan Family."

_The End_


End file.
